The Infamous Opera Ghost
by Angel of Music24
Summary: Christine has died and her daughter, Lizzie, is living with Raoul but what will happen when she gets lessons from the Phantom and eventually falls in Love with him? dum dum dum...
1. What A Circus

**Just so you all know I have not given up on Apres L'Opera, but I have writers block and so I started this story.**

**Chapter 1**

**"Oh What a Circus"**

Elizabeth and her father sat down in the carriage. They were headed to the Opera Populaire. It was the first time Elizabeth had gone to the opera, even though her father could defiantly afford it. No, they stayed away from the opera for a different reason. A reason Elizabeth had only been permitted to hear once. The reason was the infamous Phantom of the Opera. Her father had told her the story about two years ago, when she was 14, and she had not forgotten it. To her father's dismay, she pitied the poor Opera Ghost. She dared to be the one to look upon the poor creatures face and not scream or flee.

"Papa?" she questioned

"Yes Lizzie?"

"Why today do you choose to visit the Opera?"

"M. Andre and M. Firmin would like to talk to me about an important matter. You can look around while we talk." This answer pleased Lizzie.

Her mother, Christine, had died during the process of having Lizzie. Although Raoul told her time and time again that he did not blame Lizzie for Christine's death, she never fully believed him.

The carriage stopped in front of the grand opera. Lizzie felt the excitement inside of her build as Raoul opened the door to get out. As the two walked up the stairs Lizzie heard a familiar voice call out her name. Lizzie turned to see Fredrick Heaton standing behind her with a smile. Fredrick was her betrothed, Raoul had chosen him for her. Fredrick was the duke's son and was very much in love with Lizzie. Lizzie was fond of him but did not know if she loved him. To most women he was definitely the perfect man he had light brown hair and deep green eyes. Not only was he handsome but he was kind, gentle, and sensitive. But Lizzie longed for a little more… adventure, and romance in her bright boring life.

"Why Fredrick, What are you doing here?" Lizzie asked sweetly.

"I was eating at the café, when I noticed your carriage. I came over to ask if you would give me the honor of a walk around the city?" Raoul, who had his back turned to Fredrick, smiled and continued inside the opera.

"I am sorry Fredrick but as you can see I am about to accompany my father, with businesses of the opera," Fredrick's smile faded some but Lizzie quickly resolved the situation by saying "But you are welcome to join me." she said smiling.

"I would be happy to Mademoiselle." He said walking up the stairs, to close the space between them. He offered his arm and she took it.

They walked happily into the opera and came up beside Raoul. Once he noticed their presence he said:

"Monsieurs you remember my daughter Elizabeth." He said motioning to Lizzie

"Why yes. Elizabeth you have grown to a beautiful women." Andre said kissing her hand. Lizzie giggled but not before Firmin could chime in by saying:

"Yes you look so much like your mother. God rest her soul."

"Thank you Monsieurs."

"And this is Fredrick Heaton." Raoul said

"Yes the Duke's son." Andre said in fascination.

"Yes, he and Lizzie are to be married." Raoul continued. Andre and Firmin's faces grew a little more grim. Not being suddle at all in their first intentions with Lizzie. "You two my walk around while we discuss a few business matters."

"Yes but be careful there are a few places that are being renovated." Andre said as Lizzie and Fredrick walked towards the theater.

Once inside, Lizzie marveled at the beauty. The chandelier sparkled with crystal and diamonds. The scenes on the ceiling were quite lovely, showing scenes of angels and clouds. As her eyes wondered farther she let go of Fredrick's arm and began to walk farther down the aisle.

"Look Fredrick," she said motioning to a box near the stage. "It's box 5! That was the Opera Ghost's box."

"You don't believe in that rubbish do you?"

"With all my heart." She said looking quite hurt at his judgment. He quickly caught on and went to her side. He gently grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry Love I did not know you believed in it so strongly." Lizzie smiled and said:

"It's alright. I know you did not mean to hurt me." The two explored the rest of the theater and did not notice a shadow back stage watching them very closely.

'Christine?' Erik thought to himself 'Was this her? But it could not possibly be her. Were is that so called _boy _she married? And who was this young suitor? But she did look exactly like her.'

"Lizzie?" came Raoul's voice from the foyer.

"Yes Papa I am in here." Raoul came into the theater and said:

"I want to let you know that I am going to run a few errands, but I should be done in an hour or so. Would you like to stay here or come with me?" The question was irrelevant, and there really was no point in asking. Everyone already knew the answer.

"I will stay here." Raoul nodded and turned back around the way he had came.

"Vicomte?" Fredrick called after him. Raoul turned around and Fredrick asked "Do you need me to help you retrieve your carriage?" Lizzie knew Fredrick was just trying to please her father and there really was no need for him but her father happily obliged.

Once Raoul and Fredrick were gone, Lizzie sat down in one of the seats. She thought to herself 'Wow I really am in the same place the Opera Ghost lurks.' Raoul had told her that the Phantom was long dead, but Lizzie always refused to believe it.

As she sat lost in her thoughts, she heard a voice say:

"_Christine… Christine" _It sounded like it came from behind her but when she turned to examine the area no one was there. Why was this voice calling out her mother's name, surly everyone knew she was dead. But there is one person who never had any contact with the outside world and that is the Phantom of the Opera. Lizzie almost jumped out of her skin when she got the idea.

She did not know why she wanted to meet this Opera Ghost so badly, but she decided to see if he was there or not:

"Hello?" she whispered as she stood from her chair, and started to look around for this Phantom. "Are you there Monsieur Phantom?" She felt foolish, calling out a name many believe does not exist.

Erik looked at the young women curiously. 'This could not be Christine. She is referring to me as "Phantom" and when that fop came into the room she called him Papa. This must be her daughter.' Erik was pleased with him self that he had finally thought of a logical explanation.

He turned his attention back to the young women and noticed that she was still looking for the voice that had so clearly called out her mother's name.

When she finally gave up hope he could not help but notice a saddened expression on her face. 'Had she truly wanted to see me that badly' Before getting to caught up with the young girl he quickly turned around with a 'swoosh' of his cape and disappeared.

He walked down the dark passageway to his lair and quickly began to think of this woman who had been so fascinated with his life. 'Christine had a daughter? But where was she now?' He had told Madame Giry and Nadir almost immediately after returning to the Opera house, after the chandelier crash, that he wished to here nothing about Christine's life and wanted to forget about her. Neither of his friends had said anything about her for over 17 years. And although he wanted to keep it this way the story intrigued him very much.

Once he reached his home he immediately went to his study. He sat down at his desk, and began to write a letter to Madame Giry.

_Dear Madame,_

_I thank you for accepting my wishes and not telling me anything about Christine, but I have changed my mind and desire to know everything. I thank you for your understanding through the years, and I hope you will grant me my request._

_-Erik _

He hoped he did not sound to forward, but before changing his mind he placed the letter in an envelope and quickly made his way to a passage that led to box 5. He silently crept through the door and placed the letter on a shelf by his normal seat. He was sure Madame would be in there shortly to make sure everything was clean and tidy before the Opera that would be taking place in the next night.

Before he left he noticed the new suitor was back and the couple were leaving the theater. Erik hurried back to his passage way, so that he would not be seen.

XXXX

Erik hastily opened the letter he had received from Madame Giry. It read:

_Dear Erik,_

_I am sorry to be the one to inform you but Christine has died. She died while giving birth to her daughter. After wards the Vicomte never remarried he claimed to the papers "I have loved with all my heart, now my darling daughter is the only women in my life." I believe she is about 16 or 17, according to M. Andre she is to be wed to the Duke's son Fredrick Heaton. Rumor has it that she is already with child, but that is just rumor so I would not classify it as a fact._

_Monsieur I hope you are not saddened by this news and will join us for the opera tonight. But I am sure my hopes will not be answered. Please consider it._

_-Madeline Giry_

Erik sat down the letter on his desk. He was not sad just shocked. The last thing of Christine he remembered was when she left him but gave him a sweet smile to remember her with. 'How could that young spirited child be dead?' He thought as he leaned fully against the back of the chair. 'It did not seem possible. Not only that but the Vicomte never remarried. His daughter is supposedly with child? This did not make sense, surly the Vicomte would not raise a child to be so foolish.' Erik got up from the chair and walked into the swan bedroom. He went over to a beautiful redwood end table. He grabbed the small box that was sitting on it. He stuffed the box into his pocket and headed towards a secret passage, that lead to box five.

**Okay in Most or all chapters I will also post lyrics to a song I think it resembles. Well the stories are getting so similar on FanFiction I had to make mine different somehow . . .**

**MADONNA - Oh What A Circus Lyrics**

Oh what a circus, oh what a show

Argentina has gone to town

Over the death of an actress called Eva Peron

We've all gone crazy

Mourning all day and mourning all night

Falling over ourselves to get all of the misery right

Oh what an exit, that's how to go

When they're ringing your curtain down

Demand to be buried like Eva Peron

It's quite a sunset

And good for the country in a roundabout way

We've made the front page of all the world's papers today

But who is this Santa Evita?

Why all this howling, hysterical sorrow?

What kind of goddess has lived among us?

How will we ever get by without her?

She had her moments, she had some style

The best show in town was the crowd

Outside the Casa Rosada crying, "Eva Peron"

But that's all gone now

As soon as the smoke from the funeral clears

We're all gonna see and how, she did nothing for years

You let down your people Evita

You were supposed to have been immortal

That's all they wanted, not much to ask for

But in the end you could not deliver

Sing you fools, but you got it wrong

Enjoy your prayers because you haven't got long

Your queen is dead, your king is through

And she's not coming back to you

Show business kept us all alive

Since seventeen October 1945

But the star has gone, the glamour's worn thin

That's a pretty bad state for a state to be in

Instead of government we had a stage

Instead of ideas, a prima donna's rage

Instead of help we were given a crowd

She didn't say much, but she said it loud

Sing you fools, but you got it wrong

Enjoy your prayers because you haven't got long

Your queen is dead, your king is through

She's not coming back to you

Don't cry for me Argentina

For I am ordinary, unimportant

And undeserving of such attention

Unless we all are, I think we all are

So share my glory, so share my coffin

So share my glory, so share my coffin

It's our funeral too


	2. Size Matters

**Chapter 2 "Size Matters"**

_Shigoto no ato ni  
Me ga sameru  
Nani ka shinakucha  
Shigoto no ato ni_

Shigoto no ato ni  
Me ga sameru  
Nani ka shinakucha   
Shigoto no ato ni 

The lyrics to Faust rang in Lizzie's ears. She had convinced her father to let her come and see the Opera. He had refused until Fredrick offered to escort her. Fredrick sat next to her, in their private box. He did not seem as enthused about the Opera as she had been, but he was coping.

They had reached the end of the 1st act and Lizzie stood up and said:

"If you will excuse me, I must see to the powder room."

"Would you like me to escort you?" Lizzie smiled but replied

"No thank you. I will be alright." He nodded then relaxed against his chair once more.

Lizzie walked down the now empty halls of the Paris Opera. The walls dark deep red, and the floors matching in the same elegance. As she walked around the outside of the theatre she could hear the famous Josette Abney singing the beautiful melody. Lizzie continued down the hallway until she made it to box 5. 'It wouldn't hurt to simply see if the Phantom is in there. No one is around, and no one would ever know of my child like curiosity.' She defended herself against an unknown voice in her head.

She took one more look to make sure no one was around. When she was sure of her surroundings, she walked through the closed curtain. As she turned the corner, she saw a man sitting in the chair. His dark frame sat still, enjoying the opera. And as if to confirm it was really The Phantom of the Opera, she could clearly see a mask on his face.

She gasped and his head shot back in her direction. He immediately recognized the young woman. Her icy blue eyes wide with shock, her face pale with disbelief. Before he could have another thought, she fainted. He darted in her direction to catch her but missed and she hit her forehead hard against the wall. Erik bent down to her level, and noticed she had a large bump on her head that would turn into a contusion. He almost turned away, that is until the better half of him argued against it. 'I can't just leave her here.' He thought to him self. He sighed then picked up the lifeless women. She was very light and easy to carry. 'Just like Christine' He quickly cast the thought of her from his mind and went through a passage, that lead to his earth.

It was somewhat hard to walk down the narrow passage with her in his arms, but he managed. He could feel her heart beating against his own, her warm breath against his arm. Her chocolate curls accented her blue eyes perfectly.

He stepped out of the passage and walked slowly to his swan bedroom. Even though she was relatively light, his biceps burned from exhaustion. He laid her gently against the pillows, and she let out a soft sigh. He let his eyes linger on her soft beautiful features before he turned out of the room to his organ.

XXXX

Lizzie woke up to the sound of a organ blaring. Her eyes fluttered open to the sight of a cave like room and a beautiful hand crafted swan bed. She sat up in the bed and tried to remember what had happened. The last thing she remembered was The Phantom of the Opera. But where was she now?

She slowly got out of the bed and walked over to the opening. She could now clearly see a lake and many candles. She still heard beautiful music, and turned toward the source. She saw at the organ, the Opera Ghost. Her lips curved into a smile as she walked in his direction. He had not noticed her presence and still had his back turned. She stood behind him and only when he stopped to scribble down some notes did she say:

"That was lovely." He turned towards her, his eyes were blank and showed no emotion.

"Thank You." He replied.

"Monsieur, I believe you are the famous Opera Ghost, no?"

"Yes." he answered simply.

"I am Elizabeth Christine De Chany."

"A pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle."

"The pleasure is all mine. How long was I asleep for?"

"About an hour or two."

"Oh! Fredrick will be so worried!" Her head moved around the labyrinth franticly for a way out.

"Come I will take you back." He started to move back towards the passage by the mirror, and she hastily followed.

As they walked down the narrow passage Lizzie said:

"Thank You Monsieur for helping me. I must seem so foolish for fainting with out a noble cause." A slight blush rose to her cheeks. Erik immediately thought of when Christine had fainted into his arms.

"Nonsense Mademoiselle,"

"Please call me Lizzie." He looked back at her and slightly smiled and she could not help smiling also. They continued to walk in a comfortable silence that is until Erik asked:

"You are the Vicomte's child?"

"I am not a child, but yes."

"Did he escort you here?"

"No I came with my fiancée Fredrick Heaton."

"Oh?"

"Yes he doesn't quite enjoy Operas though." The two came to a door and Erik stopped.

"Here we are Madmoi--Lizzie."

"Oh, will I see you again?"

"Why would you want to see me again?"

"Because… I would like to be your friend." Lizzie wished she hadn't said that. It sounded rather childish.

"Oh? You know nothing about me and I'm sure if you did, I would not be one you would consider as a friend."

"Monsieur Phantom I know more about you than you think. But now if you will excuse me, my fiancée will be quite worried." With that she disappeared out the door and back in to box 5.

She walked down the hallway, which was now silent, and braced herself for the lecture she would receive from Fredrick. She finally ran into Fredrick, who looked almost mad with worry. As soon as he saw her, his tone softened and he rushed over to hug her.

"Oh, my dear Lizzie. Where have you been? I have been worried sick? Good God what happened to your head? We should get you to a doctor."

"Fredrick I'm fine. A doctor would be seriously over rated. I simply fainted from the beautiful sight of the show, and recently woke up. I am sorry for worrying you." Fredrick did not believe her but he was not about to question her.

"Come lets go home, your father will be worried." With that he grabbed her hand and they were out the door.

Erik walked back to his Lair, lost in thought. 'She wants to see me again. Even though she knows what I have done to her mother and father? Surly she does not know everything.' then his thoughts wandered farther to 'She does not seem like the type of girl who would have that intense of relations with someone out of wed lock. The pregnancy must be a rumor. But what if it is true? Would it be to impolite to simply ask her?' For the rest of the night his thoughts stuck to one subject, Lizzie.

**Hey I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for all the lovly reviews. I'm not to sure about this chapter though , so is it ok?**

**Well Toodles,**

**AOM24**

Joe Nichols

"Size Matters"

Someday she wants a big ol' house  
Sittin' on a big ol' hill  
And a mile long tree lined driveway  
For her big ol' Coupe DeVille  
Yeah, someday she wants a big ol' bank account  
With too much to spend  
But right now all she wants is a man

With a big ol' heart  
Who can love her like nobody can  
Big ol' kisses that go on and on  
And never end  
With a big ol' smile  
He'll fill her world with laughter  
Size matters, size matters

Someday she wants a big o' ring  
With a big ol' rock that shines  
And a big ol' walk-in closet  
With shoes of every kind  
Yeah, someday she wants a big ol' boat  
She can lay around gettin' a tan  
But right now all she wants is a man

With a big ol' heart  
Who can love her like nobody can  
Big ol' kisses that go on and on  
And never end  
With a big ol' smile  
He'll fill her world with laughter  
Size matters, size matters

With a big ol' heart  
Who can love her like nobody can  
Big ol' kisses that go on and on  
And never end  
With a big ol' smile  
He'll fill her world with laughter  
Size matters, size matters


	3. Rumors

**Chapter 3 "Rumors"**

Lizzie awoke from the bright sunlight beaming through her bedroom window. She stretched then pulled the covers off of her. She quickly recalled the events of last night and smiled. She had met the Phantom. But he was not like she expected him to be. He was almost content. So wrapped up in music and in thought that he seemed to pay no attention to the world around him. He was so different from the nightmare her father had explained to her.

A quick knock came to her door and Lizzie pulled a beautiful silk robe around her and called:

"Come in" Raoul emerged from the doorway.

"Oh my Lizzie. Your head."

"Dose it look worse?" she asked with concern

"I'm afraid so dear. Now how did this injury come about?"

"I told you last night papa."

"No you excused yourself to bed, before I had a chance to ask." She looked deep into his eyes. She knew she could not tell him about the Phantom. If Raoul knew he was still alive he would never let her return to the Opera house.

"Well I was walking down the hall of the Opera and I tripped." She said with a smile. 'Please let him believe me.' She thought to herself.

A slight grin transpired on to his face, and he sighed.

"Alright, well get dressed and come down to breakfast. Fredrick is here, he wanted to make sure you were okay." He said as he headed towards the door.

"Alright, I'll be down in a moment."

"I'll send Clara in to help you." Lizzie nodded as her father exited. A few seconds later a young dark haired maid entered.

"Well what would you like to wear today Miss?"

"Anything is fine." Lizzie said walking over to the window.

"How about this one. I've always loved it." Lizzie turned and saw Clara holding a ivory dress, with a large pink ribbon tied in the middle.

"Perfect." Lizzie and Clara walked behind the dressing wall. Clara helped her with her corset, under garments, and dress. When they were done Lizzie sat down at the vanity as Clara pulled her hair into a loose bun.

"Thank You." Lizzie said as the two exited.

"No problem Miss." They smiled at each other then went there separate directions. Lizzie down the stairs to the dining room and Clara across the hall to the study.

"Oh darling you look lovely." Fredrick said as Lizzie came down the stairs.

"Thank You Fredrick, but don't even pretend the bruise is not noticeable." She said teasingly to him.

"My dear you look beautiful no matter what scratches you have." A blush rose to her cheeks, as they locked arms and walked towards the dining room. Raoul came in after them and sat at his normal seat, Lizzie to his left and Fredrick next to her. The two men discussed subjects such as politics, foreign affairs, and the rebuilding of the Music Academy. Lizzie simply listened, not contributing to the discussion simply keeping her opinions to herself.

Once everyone was finished, Lizzie and Fredrick stood from the table. She walked him to the door.

"Lizzie?"

"Yes Fredrick."

"Would you accompany me to dinner, tomorrow night?"

"I would be happy to."

"Grand. Good bye Love."

"Good bye Fredrick." Lizzie closed the door behind him and found her father standing in the doorway watching her. His expression looked almost sad but she wasn't quite sure.

"Papa what is it?"

"Lizzie dear, I can't help but think you don't love him."

"Well Papa I am being forced to marry."

"But I thought you loved him Lizzie."

"I am quite fond of him. Now please let's not talk of this any longer."

"Alright fine. What do you want to do today."

"I was hoping we could visit the Opera." Raoul was puzzled by her words.

"Why this new obsession with the Opera?"

"I find it a beautiful, peaceful place. I just love everything about it."

"I guess that's a little bit of your mother in you." Raoul said as his smile faded. "You may go, but I'm sorry I will not be able to escort you."

"It's fine, I'll be alright." Lizzie said as she smiled, this caused Raoul's smile to return once again.

XXXX

Lizzie sat in the carriage fiddling with the hem of her dress, as she often did when she was bored. The carriage seemed to move incredibly slow. She thought back to the Opera Ghost and wondered 'Doesn't he have a name? Perhaps I shall ask him.'

She leaned towards the window, to catch a better glimpse of the busy city. As people saw her face they turned to another and whispered something. Lizzie ignored it, there were to many other things to think about. Such as all the young men looking to her and smiling. Lizzie smiled back as sweetly as she could, as she always did.

They turned a corner, and there it was right in front of her the Opera Populaire. The carriage stopped right in front of the large double doors. She climbed out of the carriage, with the help of their footmen Charles.

"Thank You" she said as her feet touched the ground. He nodded in return. She walked up the stone steps and into the golden doors. The clean aroma filled her senses, and she sighed.

She walked up the beautiful marble stairs and went down the hall. She walked to box 5 and stepped inside. She remembered a passage in one of these walls. She remembered it being on the left side just as you come in. She examined the wall, and found an small line descending from the ceiling to the floor. Normally it would be invisible, unless you were looking for it. 'How am I suppose to get this open?' she thought once she realized there was no handle. She could only one thing to do… she pushed her whole body against the wall, and after a few moments the door opened. She walked through the opening reluctantly. Darkness flooded her vision, so she stretched out her arms to feel where the walls were. She stumbled over her dress many times before her eyes finally adjusted to the dark.

Erik was writing a song on his organ, as he usually was, when he heard someone walking. His head shot up to see Lizzie wandering out of the passage he had shown her the previous night. The bottom of her dress was slightly dirty and the dirt and grim should up very evidently on the white gown.

"Oh Monsieur Phantom you are quite a hard man to reach." she said walking over to him.

"Please call me Erik." Lizzie smiled. "Now may I ask what you are doing here?"

" I came to see you and I was wondering, could you possibly give me some singing lessons? Don't worry you will be paid. . .somehow."

"What makes you think I can." He answered coldly.

"Because I have heard rumors about that Don Juan Opera, people say you sing like an Angel."

"Oh?" He said still not that interested.

"Yes and because. . . You taught my mother." Erik stopped scribbling down the cord, that he had just put together, and looked up at her. She was staring at the ground and a slight blush had crept to her cheeks. He sighed and said:

"Alright. . . But I do not wish to be paid." She immediately looked up at him, her face full of joy.

"Thank You Erik. You don't know how much this means to me." However Erik did not pay any attention to her gratitude, he was lost in his thoughts 'You fool! Why did you agree to that? Don't you remember what happened last time? But This Isn't Christine!' He argued back.

Lizzie must have noticed his turmoil because she placed a hand on his shoulder and asked:

"Erik are you alright?" He seemed startled by her concern and said:

"What? Oh. . .err. . .Yes. Shall we get started?"

"We shall." She stood next to him by the piano.

"Start at a low E and go up the scale." She nodded then followed the piano up the scale to a high C. Erik was amazed at how pure the higher notes sounded. Just like her mother. He cursed himself for thinking about her again.

"You have a lovely voice Lizzie."

"Thank You."

"Lizzie?"

"hhhmm?'

"There are a few rumors about you--"

"What are they saying now?" She interrupted, her voice sounding a little annoyed.

"Well. . .that you and Monsieur Heaton are," He cleared his throat and then continued. "are expecting. Do you understand what I am saying?" Her face was in utter shock. "Forgive me for asking but is it true?"

"Oh God No. Fredrick and I have never done anything indecent."

"I am sorry for asking."

"No, no it's only human nature to wonder I guess." He nodded then tried to get off the awkward subject by saying:

"Lets continue,"

"Yes, alright."

"Try the scale again." Lizzie went up the scale but only made it into a few notes before he stopped and said:

"No, use your diaphragm more. You should feel the sound from here." He said gently touching just over her belly button. She smiled at him, a little uncomfortably and he quickly moved his hand.

"Okay."

"Alright try again." She got a little farther this time but he stopped her again.

"Stand straight, hold your chin up." He said firmly but not mean. She did as he said and then went up the scale… again. She finally made it and he said:

"Alright would you like to start on a song?"

"Yes that would be great." He grabbed a sheet of music from a folder next to him.

**Thanks for the spectacular reviews!**

**I don't like this chapter all that much. . .but tell me what you think.**

**Tata for now,**

**AOM24**

Rumors

By: Lindsay Lohan

Saturday, stepping into the club

The music makes me wanna tell the DJ, turn it up

I feel the energy all around

And my body can't stop moving to the sound

But I can tell that you're watching me

And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see

Well, I just need a little space to breathe

Can you please respect my privacy

Why can't you just let me do

The things I wanna do

I just wanna be me

I don't understand

Why would you wanna bring me down

I'm only having fun

I'm gonna live my life (but not the way you want me to)

chorus

I'm tired of rumors starting

I'm sick of being followed

I'm tired of people lying

Saying what they want about me

Why can't they back up off me

Why can't they let me live

I'm gonna do it my way

Take this for just what it is

Here we are, back up in the club

People taking pictures

Don't you think they get enough

I just wanna be all over the floor

And throw my hands up in the air to a beat like (what)

I've gotta say respectfully

I would love it if you would take the cameras off of me

Cause I just want a little room to breathe

Can you please respect my privacy

Why can't you just let me do

The things I wanna do

I just wanna be me

I don't understand why

Would you wanna bring me down

I'm only having fun

I'm gonna live my life (but not the way you want me to)

chorus

I'm tired of rumors starting

I'm sick of being followed

I'm tired of people lying

Saying what they want about me

Why can't they back up off me

Why can't they let me live

I'm gonna do it my way

Take this for just what it is

I just need to free my mind (my mind)

Just wanna dance and have a good time (good time)

I'm tired of rumors (rumors)

Followed (followed, followed, followed, followed, followed)

What they want of me

Why can't they (they, they, they, they, they) let me live

Take this for just what it is

chorus

I'm tired of rumors starting

I'm sick of being followed

I'm tired of people lying

Saying what they want about me

Why can't they back up off me

Why can't they let me live

I'm gonna do it my way

Take this for just what it is

I'm tired of rumors starting

I'm sick of being followed

I'm tired of people lying

Saying what they want about me

Why can't they back up off me

Why can't they let me live

I'm gonna do it my way

Take this for just what it is


	4. Sixteen Going on Seventeen

**Het Ya'll, so sorry it took me so long to update, but school has been CRAZY! Well thanks for reviewing. Well Love You All!**

**review please:) **

**Chapter 4 "Sixteen going on Seventeen"**

Lizzie sat in her room, staring at herself in the vanity mirror, while Clara, brushed her hair. She once again fiddled with the hem of her dark blue silk dress. She was getting ready to go with Fredrick to a restaurant called L'AMBASSADE D'AUVERGNE. It was an expensive place on the outskirts of Paris.

Clara pinned Lizzie's hair into a half pony tail, and a few stray curls fell elegantly on her bare shoulders.

"Thank You." Lizzie said as Clara pinned a diamond necklace around Lizzie's neck. Clara nodded in return to Lizzie's appreciation. Lizzie slipped on some shoes then left her room. As the two women separated Clara said:

"Have a good night mademoiselle."

"Thank You Clara." The two smiled at each other before Lizzie went down the stairs.

"Lizzie you look absolutely spectacular!" Fredrick said as soon as he laid eyes on her.

"Thank You." she said in return. She could actually believe him now. It had only been a day and the bruise had faded a little and Clara helped her put some make-up on it also, so it was less noticeable. "How long have you been waiting? I hope not to long, I did not mean to keep you."

"No, no dear I had just arrived." Lizzie smiled, and Fredrick offered his arm to her. "Shall We?"

"Yes." The happy couple walked out the door and to the beautiful white open carriage. Fredrick helped her inside, before following within also. Once he shut the door, the driver brought the horses to a trot, with another simple flick of his reins the horses moved into a canter.

"Have you had a good day today Love?" Fredrick asked as he grabbed her left hand.

"Yes, but rather boring."

"Well I hope I can improve your dull day."

"I have no doubt in my mind that you will." The two smiled.

"I do try. But here I have something for you." He pulled a small box out of his pocket, and opened it to reveal to Lizzie what the velvet container held. Inside was a large but simple amethyst ring. Lizzie gasped.

"My dear Lizzie… here is the ring I promised to wed you with. Will you do me the honor of wearing it?"

"Oh Fredrick yes." He slipped the ring on her finger and she said "Goodness it is huge! It must have cost a fortune."

"You are worth more then money can buy." She smiled as she slid closer to him. The jewel sparkled in the moonlight, and made her pale hand look beautiful.

The night was crisp and clear. It was perfect, you could see every star in the sky. They looked like little diamonds that had been put there by the gods. Just to let us mortals see just a glimpse of heavens beauty.

'I wonder what Erik is doing at this very moment.' The thought had crept into Lizzie's mind with out warning, and had startled her a little. 'Why do you care? He loved your mother not you! Lizzie your so selfish, you have an incredible man falling head over heels for you and here you are thinking of another.' Lizzie's face had turned into a slight frown and Fredrick asked:

"Lizzie is something troubling you?"

"No… no I was just thinking."

"About What?" Lizzie did not want to answer and luckily she did not have to. They pulled right up to the restaurant just as she was going to open her mouth .

Fredrick jumped out of the carriage, to help Lizzie also. Then the two walked inside the highly varnished bistro.

Once they stepped inside, they were immediately taken to a table. They sat down and the waiter poured some red wine in each of their glasses, just before turning to leave.

"What would you like my dear?" Fredrick asked.

"hhhhmmm… I don't know, I have not eaten here since I was a little girl."

"Well the Soufflé au Fromage rsoufrom.htm is incredible."

"That sounds lovely, I think I will have that." Lizzie said putting her menu in front of her. She took a sip of her wine, it was rather bitter but she did not say anything about it.

While she waited for Fredrick to order she observed the people sitting around her.

She saw a young women with beautiful long blonde hair and a man with red hair. They were walking in with a young girl she thought to be their daughter. She had strawberry blonde hair, and did not seemed that enthused about the whole affair, of going to eat at a restaurant. Fredrick interrupted her thought by saying:

"Are you ready to order?"

"Oh, yes." Fredrick flagged down the waiter. The young waiter walked over to them.

"Are you ready?" Fredrick nodded then said:

"She would like the Soufflé au Fromage rsoufrom.htm and I want Gratinée de Coquilles St Jacques rgratjac.htm ."

"Alright sir, we will be right out with your food." The waiter turned and disappeared through a door.

"Are you enjoying your self?" Fredrick asked.

"Yes, It is a very attractive place."

"Yes it is." There was an awkward silence, but after a few moments Lizzie asked:

"So what have you been up to today?"

"Oh nothing really, helping my father with work issues."

"That sounds exciting." Lizzie said sarcastically. Fredrick smiled then said:

"Oh yes it was." Fredrick said teasingly. Before they could continue their conversation, the waiter walked over to their table and presented their food. Lizzie stuck her fork into the steamy food and slowly put it her mouth.

"Good?" Fredrick asked.

"Wonderful." She said smiling. The two finished their food in silence, and when they were done Fredrick paid and they left the café. He helped her into the carriage once again and they were off.

It had gotten quite a bit colder and Lizzie's clock was not successfully keeping her warm. Once Fredrick noticed her shiver, he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She smiled gratefully. She could feel his heart beating just underneath her hand. It was steady and relaxed, just like his personality. He was always comfortable around people. Nothing seemed to budge him from his calm state. Well that was until he thought he had lost Lizzie in Opera house. He cared about her so much. Lizzie often wondered why she did not love him. She tried to so hard but she could not force herself into love. No doubt she would marry him, but the thought of having his children scared her a little. She kept telling herself that in time she would love him and want to marry him, she hoped she would find those feelings for him before it was to late.

The carriage stopped abruptly, and Fredrick helped her out. He walked her up to her door, and said:

"Good Night Lizzie, Sleep well."

"You also." He kissed her left hand then turned on his heel towards the carriage. Lizzie opened the front door to her home and walked in. Before she went upstairs, she noticed there was a light on in the study. She walked towards the door and peeked inside. Her father was asleep in his chair, a book was resting on his chest. Lizzie grinned then went towards Raoul.

She picked up the book from his hand and sat it on the desk. She touched his hand and said softly:

"Papa?" His eyes fluttered open and he said:

"Oh Lizzie. Did you just get home?" She nodded. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes it was alright. Now come you must get to bed, a chair is not a proper way to get a good nights sleep." She helped him from the chair then they walked up the stairs. They parted to go into their separate rooms.

"Good Night Lizzie."

"Good Night." Both doors closed.

Lizzie went behind her dressing wall and changed into her cotton night gown. She then sat down at her vanity, and took out the pins from her hair. She quickly brushed her hair then walked over to her bed. She got underneath the blankets, turned down the gas light and fell into a deep sleep.

**Sixteen going on Seventeen**

Rolf:  
You wait, little girl, on an empty stage  
For fate to turn the light on  
Your life, little girl, is an empty page  
That men will want to write on

You are sixteen going on seventeen  
Baby, it's time to think  
Better beware, be canny and careful  
Baby, you're on the brink

You are sixteen going on seventeen  
Fellows will fall in line  
Eager young lads and rogues and cads  
Will offer you food and wine

Totally unprepared are you  
To face a world of men  
Timid and shy and scared are you  
Of things beyond your ken

You need someone older an wiser  
Telling you what to do  
I am seventeen going on eighteen  
I'll take care of you

Liesl:  
I am sixteen going on seventeen  
I know that I'm naive  
Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet  
And willingly I believe

I am sixteen going on seventeen  
Innocent as a rose  
Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies  
What do I know of those

Totally unprepared am I  
To face a world of men  
Timid and shy and scared am I  
Of things beyond my ken

I need someone older and wiser  
Telling me what to do  
You are seventeen going on eighteen  
I'll depend on you


	5. God Bless the Outcasts

**Hey, I hope you like this chapter, I know the whole Beauty and the Beast thing is a little cliché but it was the only song I could think of. **

**Okay well i don't want to get sued so the song "beauty and the beast" is from walt disney and the song "she sings" is by Amy F. Bernon.**

**Oh and just so you know, I may have to turn this story writing thing into a weekend hobby, so sorry but school is ssssooo crazy, and then there's Choir and Voice lessons and horse back riding. my apologies review please:)**

**Chapter 5 "God Help the Outcasts"**

Lizzie walked down the stairs and into the dining room. Her father was already sitting at the table, eating his breakfast. Her breakfast was sitting at her spot and Lizzie went to the chair to sit down.

"Good morning." Lizzie said to her father. He pulled his eyes away from the paper and said:

"Oh… Good Morning dear." Lizzie dipped her spoon in her porridge and brought it to her mouth.

"Lizzie dear, you never did tell me about last night." Raoul asked after a moments silence.

"Fredrick gave me an engagement ring." She lifted her hand so her father could see the gem. He nodded in approval. "Other than that there is nothing much to tell." They were silent again until Raoul said:

"Philippe wants to see me today, to go over the families' money."

"Oh. How long will you be gone?"

"I will not be home until late. You know how Philippe likes to drag a small subject out into many hours." Lizzie thought back to a time when she had started a discussion with her uncle about her doll Lucy. And how he'd managed to stretch the topic into an hour long conversation.

"That's fine. There is no rush." Her father smiled. "Papa, do you mind if I go into town today?"

"No, what for?" He asked putting his paper down.

"No reason I just don't want to sit in the house all day, alone."

"Alright that's fine but be back by nightfall." After his approval, Lizzie hurried to finish her breakfast then went to grab her dark purple clock. She said goodbye to her father then went out the door.

There was a carriage waiting outside and Lizzie got in with the help of the footmen, Adrian. As soon as the door was shut, the carriage started down the path. Her stomach did flip-flops, each time she thought about the Opera house. 'Your not excited about the Opera house, your excited about seeing Erik again' a little voice inside her head told her. 'No! I have a fiancée and Erik is only my teacher nothing more.' She argued. She looked out her window for the rest of the time, trying to keep her thoughts away from Erik, but she did not succeed.

The carriage pulled up to the double doors and stopped. Adrian helped her out of the couch. Lizzie walked up the stairs and into the Grand Opera. She smiled as she passed the golden statues as she made her way to box 5. She walked down the familiar hall, and into the box. She pushed on the same area she had before, and went down the passage it revealed. Even though she had only been down the passage twice, it was relatively easy to make her way in the darkness.

She got to the end of the corridor and then slipped between the mirrors. She had expected to see Erik sitting at the organ, but when she looked no one was the organ. Her face was a little puzzled but she continued into his home farther.

"Erik?" She called out. No answer. She called again, as she walked into a study type room. He was sitting at a desk writing down something.

"Erik?" He turned abruptly. At first his tone was harsh but it softened when he realized who it was. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, let me finish writing this and I will be with you." Lizzie nodded. While she waited for him to finish she examined the room more closely. There were many pieces of artwork on the wall. Lizzie assumed he had done them, they were mostly sketches of ballerinas and the chorus people. Basically people you would never notice, ordinary people. Yet each of them were magnificent and beautiful in their own way.

Her gaze moved from the pictures to the rest of the room. There were a few statues with porcelain masks on them, just like the one Erik was wearing at that given moment.

"Alright," Erik said interrupting her thought. "Let's get started." Lizzie nodded and followed him to the organ. He sat down and she stood beside him. Erik grabbed the song they had started just a few days ago, and placed it on the stand. It was a simple song, but it was very beautiful.

"Start at the beginning."

"Okay." Erik played the intro and Lizzie began to sing:

"_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast"_

By the time the song was over, Lizzie had moved her hand from her side to Erik's shoulder. He ended the song and she asked:

"Was it bad?"

"Not at all Lizzie" A grin spread across her face. "Lizzie?"

"Yes."

"The first night we met you said you knew everything about your mother and I."

"Yes. What about it?"

"What all do you know?" Lizzie's smile faded and she began:

"That you became her Angel of Music, and gave her lessons. She became very very good, and impressed Firmin and Andre enough that they let her star in the Opera Hannibal., when the previous Primma Donna quit. That night you took her through her mirror" Lizzie's face turned to a look of utter fantasy and longing. "And took her down here. She fainted and when she woke, you were at your organ. She took off your mask and you got mad at her, and through her to the ground." Erik looked to his feet, like he was ashamed of what he had done. "Well you took her back to her dressing room and sent the managers, Papa, Carlotta, and the ballet mistress letters, saying that you wanted my mother to star in the upcoming Opera. When they refused you killed Joseph Buquet. My mother and father rushed to the roof top and confessed there love for each other. Then after that you were not seen for over three months. Everyone thought you were gone, that is until you crashed the Masquerade Ball. You ordered that they should play your Opera Don Juan Triumphant. And that my mother needs to star in it. By this time everyone was afraid of you and they did as they were told. My father would not hear of this, and he followed you down a trap door. You were about to kill him before Madame Giry saved him. He begged her to tell him what she knew. She explained your past at the gypsy camp," Lizzie moved her eyes away from Erik " Well my mother went to the graveyard, to her father's grave. Little did she know that you were the one who had driven her to the graveyard. Well my Papa followed her there and the two of you battled in a sword fight. You cut his arm, but then he tried to kill you. My mother stopped him before he could though. Well then everyone was getting ready for the Don Juan Opera, you decide that you would be playing the role of Don Juan. You ended up killing Pangi and posing as him. Of course my mother knew who you were, but she continued to play the character of Amnita just the same. You ended up trapping her on the stage, and when she pulled off you mask in front of everyone, you took her--"

"That's enough Lizzie thank You." Erik interrupted.

"I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have. . ."

"Quite alright, but I have another question for you."

"Go ahead." She said.

"I can only assume you know the full story," She nodded. "Then why after what I have done to your mother and father would you want to have anything to do with me?" She was silent for a moment, then she bent down to the floor so that she was lower than him on the piano bench.

"Because it was Love and lust that provoked all that madness, but you are a good man. But you have just been dealt a hard life."

"That may be what you say now, but you have not seen my face. You have not seen the distortion that earned me the name of Monster."

"Then show me and I will prove to you that I do not care, what ugliness lies behind the mask."

"Not yet. It is my repulsiveness that scared your mother away, and I don't want to lose your friendship after just a few days."

"I understand what you are saying Erik, but I am not my mother."

"Very Well. Since you know so much about my past, tell me about yours."

"There is not much to tell."

"Non sense, I'm sure you can think of something." Lizzie sat quite for a moment then spoke:

"Well… I was raised by my father so naturally he would choose my betrothed. His first pick was Daniel Edwards. He was a charming man and we fell in Love almost immediately. We were engaged but two weeks before the wedding…" Lizzie looked away from Erik's eyes and to her own feet.

"What happened?"

"I found him with another. A young heiress from Spain."

"Oh Lizzie I'm so sorry."

"I felt so foolish… Who knows how long he had tricked me for."

Maybe it was not meant to be. And no one can change fate, no matter how powerful" Lizzie gave him a half smile, and Erik changed the topic of discussion. "Would you like something to drink? You must be parched after all the singing."

"Yes some tea would be nice." He nodded then went through the study into a kitchen.

Lizzie moved her self from the bending position on the floor to the piano bench. She allowed her eyes to wander to the other music on the piano stand. The top said

_She Sings… _she scanned the notes and lyrics.

_Far away in a far off land _

_lives a child who loves to sing._

_She opens up her fragile heart_

_and her song it takes wing._

_She sings La. . _

He had the notes arranged in a sort of run, the notes were so haunting as Lizzie played the song out in her head. Before she got to see anymore, Erik came back with the tea. He handed her the cup, then sat down in a throne like chair merely a few feet away from her.

**Hunchback of Notre Dame's **

**God Help The Outcasts**

I don't know if you can hear me  
Or if you're even there  
I don't know if you would listen  
To a gypsy's prayer  
Yes I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see your face and wonder  
Were you once an outcast too?

God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy they don't find on earth  
God help my people  
They look to you still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will.

I ask for wealth  
I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name  
I ask for love I can possess  
I ask for God and his angels to bless me

I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I  
Please help my people  
The poor and down trod  
I thought we all were  
The children of God  
God help the outcasts  
Children of God.


	6. One in this World

**Hi!**

**Thanks for the reviews i hope you guys like this chapter, i do. well r/r please**

**Ta Ta for now.**

**Chapter 7 "One In this World"**

"Erik?"

"Yes."

"Was my mother the only women you ever loved?" He looked up at her with a bewildered look. He thought about his answer then said:

"Yes."

"Really?" She said skeptically.

"You don't believe me?"

"I don't know. You didn't have any of those infatuation kind of loves."

"No, when I was younger I wanted to shut the world out, away from life. I hated everyone." He said coldly.

"When did that change?"

"When Madame Giry, the ballet mistress rescued me from the gypsy camp." Lizzie smiled."Alright my turn for a question." He said, setting down his cup.

"Okay, go ahead." Lizzie said, taking another sip of her tea. He was silent, as if trying to choose what words to use.

"Fredrick, your fiancée, do you love him?"

"What?" Lizzie said setting down her tea cup.

"I'm sorry I should not have asked."

"Does it seem like that?"

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"Erik, answer my question."

"No it's just that you don't talk about him very… affectionately."

"Is it obvious? Do you think he knows?" Lizzie said with worry in her eyes.

"You don't love him?"

"I try to, it's just that he's not what I want out of life."

"And what do you want?" Erik asked scooting away from the back of his chair.

"I don't know, passion along with love. And more darkness. That probably sounds foolish doesn't it?"

"No, not at all."

"You know, you're different then I thought you'd be."

"Really?" He said taking a drink of tea. "How so?"

"Your… don't take this the wrong way but you're… normal." He chuckled. The way he smiled made her laugh also.

"I'm glad someone thinks so." Her smile faded.

"Erik..." She said with a sigh, she did not finish her sentence.

There was an awkward silence until Erik asked:

"Have you loved anyone other than Daniel?" Lizzie bit her lip then said:

"No," He cocked an eyebrow, then she sighed and said "Okay yes, His name was Paul Ashbey. He worked as a stable hand for the Baron and his wife. I can never tell my father that, if he ever knew I kissed a--"

"You kissed him?" A blush rose to her cheeks and she replied shyly:

"Yes."

"Well what happened to him?"

"We had to stop seeing each other when my father told me I was betrothed to Daniel."

"Oh."

"Yes, I hear he is married now to a women named… Colette Delven."

"I'm sorry."

"No it's fine, I'm over it now. I moved on." There was another silence until Lizzie asked:

"Erik?"

"What?"

"What was my mother like?"

"Shouldn't your father be the one to answer this?"

"He won't talk about her." Erik sighed then stood from the throne like chair he had been sitting at and walked to the balcony that looked over the lake.

"Erik if it's to hard to talk about you don't have to. I understand if you don't." Erik did not move, he stood straight looking at the lake before him.

"Lizzie it's just I am still shocked that she is gone. It almost seemed like she was immortal."

"When you found out were you sad?"

"No… It had been so long since I last saw her it didn't effect me like that. I was stunned. Lizzie, you are a lot like her." Lizzie smiled then asked:

"How so?" He looked her in the eye then walked back over to his chair.

"You have her beauty and her kindness. But you are wiser and see people for who they are." Lizzie blushed then leaned towards him. She sat her hand on his knee and said:

"Erik just talking with you I can tell that you are a remarkable man, you deserve so much happiness and love. I hope that you find a women who is worthy of it."

"Maybe there isn't a woman who will love me."

"Don't say that, of course there is. Everyone has a true love."

"But Lizzie I'm not a man I'm a monster."

"Why do you say that? Erik it's not true, You are just as much as a man as any other." She sat down her cup then stood up. "I'm sorry but I need to leave, my father will be home soon. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course." Lizzie smiled then turned towards the mirror passage. Before she disappeared through corridor she looked at him and said:

"Goodbye Erik." He nodded in acknowledgement.

**"One In This World"**

**By: Haylie Duff**

I've been searching for  
A heart that needs a heart like mine  
I've been reaching for  
A hand that understands  
I've been waiting for  
Someone that I can love  
That loves me  
Loves me for the one that I am

Someone to hold me when I'm lonley  
Someone to keep the rain away  
They say  
They say

_Chorus_  
There's one in this world for everyone  
One heart  
One soul to walk besides you  
One in this life to share your love  
One touch  
To touch the heart inside you  
Wanna reach for each night  
Wanna trust with your life  
That's what I believe  
You're the one  
The one in this world for me

I've been praying that  
Someone like you would rescue me  
I've been hoping that  
I'll find my way to you  
I've been dreaming that  
Someday I'll finely find somebody  
Somebody to make my dreams come ture

Somebody to hold me when I'm lonley  
Someone to give my whole world to  
They say  
They say 

_Chorus_

Somebody to hold me when I'm lonely  
Someone to tell my secrets to  
Someone who's living for me only  
Someone to give my whole world to  
They say  
They say  
They say  
They say

_Chorus_

You're the one  
You're the one in this world for me  
You're the one


	7. Unwritten

**Thanks Dears for all the lovley reviews, i'm glad your enjoying. IF YOU HAVE ANY ADVICE PLEASE TELL ME! Your opinions sre important to me:) Thanks for r/r...ing Love ya.**

**Chapter 7 "Unwritten"**

Lizzie woke up the next morning, and slipped on a light purple dress. She pulled her hair into a half pony-tail then went downstairs to meet her father for breakfast.

"Papa?" She asked as she sat down in her usual seat.

"Yes Dear."

"My I go to the Opera today?" He folded his paper and sat it down next to him.

"Lizzie what do you do when you are at the Opera? Why this obsession with it?"

"Someone is giving me voice lessons."

"Really? Who?" Lizzie was silent for a moment then answered:

"His name is… Pierre… Yule." Raoul gave her a strange look then said:

"Alright, but don't forget you have a fiancée who would like to spend more time with you."

"Yes, I know Papa."

"Lizzie, I need to ask you a question that has been troubling me for a couple days."

"What is the matter?" He sighed then continued

"Lizzie, have you come into contact with… the Opera Ghost?"

"Why do you ask?" She said purposely avoiding his eyes.

"It's just… you look so much like your mother, if he ever saw you it might cause him to… feel lustful once again."

"Oh Papa I highly doubt it."

"Don't be so sure Lizzie he is a crazy man."

"But you your self said he had a hard life. Wouldn't anyone go a little mad after being a attraction at a gypsy fair?"

"Lizzie you are not taking sides with that monster are you?" Raoul asked his tone a little harsher.

"Papa he is not a monster!" She said almost yelling, but quickly softened her voice and said "He's probably dead anyway, there is no use us getting into an argument over something that doesn't exist."

"Yes I suppose you're right." The two finished their breakfast, then Lizzie went outside to the carriage.

ERIK'S LAIR

_I wonder what Lizzie is doing now. _

_You Fool, why do you even care? She dose not Love You! You are a Repulsive Beast. Why would she want you when she has that Fredrick as her Fiancée? _

_She said herself she did not Love him. She wanted passion and darkness. Who better to provide that then the very man who lives in the darkness? Or the man who fills music with such passion that it could seduce the girl's mother._

Erik had been having these arguments with his conscience ever since Lizzie left last night.

_Erik this is not like you. It took you almost a decade to fall in love with Christine. And now you fall in love with her daughter in 3 days flat._

_I don't Love her, she is just a friend._

_A very friendly friend…_

_Of course not! The only reason I am thinking of her so often is because she has been the only women, besides Madame Giry, who is brave enough to accept my face and murderous past._

_And the fact that she is gorgeous made no matter to you?_

_Of course not!……… a little._

Erik sat by the lake, still lost in his thought. So lost that he had not composed all day, he had even taken some time to sleep. Which was a rare thing for him. Why was she effecting him so much?

He heard a noise behind him, and he turned his head quickly to see what it was. He saw Lizzie coming out of the mirror passage. Her smile was bright and she said:

"Good Morning, I trust you slept well."

"Surprisingly yes."

"Good. Shall we start on my lesson? We did not get much accomplished yesterday."

"Sounds Great." He stood up from the lake and walked over to his pipe organ and Lizzie. "Alright start with the warm up then we'll move on to a song." He started once again at a low E on his organ. Lizzie followed him up the scale till she got to a high C. "Good you are doing much better with your posture." Lizzie smiled.

"Are we going to do the same song as yesterday?"

"No I think you need something more challenging." He grabbed a sheet of music from a folder next to him and placed it on the music stand. At the top it read _She Sings… _Lizzie smiled again.

"I'll start two measures before you come in."

"Alright." Erik began to play the notes that began the song, then Lizzie started to sing the strange melody.

"_Far away in a far off land lives a child who loves to sing._

_She opens up her fragile heart and her song it takes wing_

_She sings La…_

_On the grass on the cool green grass that was hers since she could run_

_She lies with hair open like a fan in warmth of summer sun_

_She sings La…_

_She lies with hair open like a fan_

_She lies with hair open like a fan_

_She lies with hair open like a fan!_

_She cries for light when the day is done _

_She fears what night my bring_

_She cries for those who have never loved _

_And for those who never sing…"_

Her voice floated through the air on the same middle C. Even after Erik stopped the note. When she ran out of air she gasped for breath and then looked at him. His look was… some where between impressed and shocked.

"Was it… okay?" Lizzie asked with a shy smile.

"Yes." He said simply. Not letting her know that she did fantastic for simply sight reading the music.

"Oh, good."

"There were a few places though, make sure you use the crescendos and watch your dynamics."

"Alright,"

"Okay now start again at measure 36. On the third "She lies with hair open like a fan" make sure you really get into the high notes. You know… passion." Lizzie smiled and then began:

"_She lies with hair open like a fan_

_She lies with hair open like a fan!"_

That time Lizzie made a huge improvement. The high notes sounded like they were produced by an angel.

"Very good."

XXXX

They had finished the hour long lesson and Erik went to fetch some tea. He went into the kitchen and set the kettle in the fire place. It stemmed fast, and he poured it into two cups. He brought the drinks back out towards the pipe organ. He handed her the porcelain cup and she said:

"Thank You." He nodded in reply. "Did you ever live outside of the Opera house, after Madame Giry rescued you?" Erik sat down in his chair then replied:

"Yes, after your mother left me I tried to live in the real world. I bought an apartment. Turns out no matter where I go, I am hated."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He nodded in return. "Not just about that…also, my mother leaving you. It must have hurt brutally."

"You don't need to be sorry, I guess any women would have done the same." He said looking away from her eyes.

"No Erik, she probably loved you but…"

"But what Lizzie? She chose him she did not love me!" He said standing up from his chair. "She loved him Lizzie…she loved _him_." He bend to the floor and held his head in his hands. She got up from the organ and walked over to him. She sat her hand on his shoulder and bent down to his level. She had no idea what to say. What do you say to a man who is still heart broken over your dead mother? She said the only thing that seemed logical:

"Erik it's alright," 'That was stupid.' she thought. He looked up to her eyes. "I'm sorry for bringing her up. It's just I thought…I just…I'm sorry. Maybe I should go."

"No, no you don't have to." Erik cursed himself for saying that. Lizzie smiled but said:

"I need to my father will be worried." She stood up and turned towards the exit. "Oh, I may not be able to come tomorrow, but I will try my best. Goodbye Erik."

"Goodbye Lizzie." She went over the threshold into the darkness.

Erik still sat on his place on the floor.

_What just happened? Did she care for me? Or just pity me? Why had I reacted like that to talking of Christine? I haven't felt like that since she left. _

He sighed and stood up. Walked over to his beloved instrument. He placed his hands on the ivory keys, and let the notes flow from his fingers. The combination sounded lovely and he scribbled it down before he forgot the harmony.

**I'm not sure if i like this chapter, it just dosen't seem... right. anyway what do you think?**

**Tata for now**

**AOM24**

**Unwritten **

**By: Natasha Bedingfeild**

I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, Oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines (yeah yeah)  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way (oh oh)

Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions.

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

The rest is still unwritten...


	8. The Sweetest Sound

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update but i had a vocal music contest then voice lessons then my B-day party. My life had been total crazyness... well that and i sort of got myself into a rut with the last chapter. The whole "I don't think i will be able to come tommorow." so i had to do a fredrick/lizzie chappie. sort of boring for me so i added some erik in there too...**

**R&R please**

**Well Toodles:)**

**Chapter 8 "The Sweetest Sound"**

Fredrick walked into the De Chanys' large estate. Raoul walked into the foyer with a smile on his face.

"Good to see you Fredrick." Raoul said as he shook the young man's hand.

"You also Vicomte."

"I assume Lizzie will be ready shortly, but you know how women can be." Raoul said, grinning. Fredrick smiled back, just as Lizzie started to ascend down the staircase.

"My dear Lizzie you look stunning."

"Oh Fredrick please." She said blushing.

"What? A women with such loveliness should be complimented." Lizzie finally made it to Fredrick's side.

"Have a nice time" Raoul said as he left the two alone.

"What are we doing tonight Fredrick?"

"You will see, it is a surprise."

"Oh alright shall we get on with it then?"

"Yes, yes. After you." He said opening the door. She smiled then continued out the door. She started towards the white carriage that lay in front of her but Fredrick grabbed her arm.

"No my dear, we are walking." she looked at him in bewilderment.

"But Fredrick it is snowing."

"Yes my dear I am well aware of that fact. Now come on, I will keep you warm."

He grabbed her hand and smiled at her, She smiled back. The sun was beginning to set and illuminated the fresh powder that was falling from the sky. They continued to walk in a comfortable silence until they reached the edge of the woods.

"Okay close your eyes." She gave him a stern look. "Please…" she sighed and closed her eyes. "Alright now take my hand and don't look."

"Okay I won't." He took her hand and lead her through a clearing. The glimmering trees sparkled above their heads. He finally came to a frozen pond and said:

"Alright love you my open your eyes." Lizzie's eyes opened to the sight of what looked like to be a thousand candles, sitting on the icy pond. In the middle of the luminosity was a blanket with a serving for two. Lizzie's hands shot to her mouth as she gasped.

"Oh Fredrick… how did you…" Lizzie said in awe.

"You like it then?"

"Fredrick that is a foolish question, I love it."

"Aright then my lady would you join me in a candle lit dinner?" He said bowing in front of her.

"I would be honored to my good sir," she said playing along with his little game. "but is it safe?"

"Lizzie I would never out you in harms way." The two stepped out on to the ice. Lizzie almost fell but he caught her. He helped her the short distance to the blanket and let her sit before taking his seat also. He pulled out two plates from the basket that sat next to them, and sat one in front of her then in front of himself. From the same basket he pulled out a bottle of wine and poured them both a glass.

Lizzie looked into her fiancé's emerald eyes. They were so kind and gentle, and for the first time since she'd met him she could actually picture herself living a life as his wife. She looked down at the sparkling diamond on her left ring finger and admired it. He cared for her so much and now she could feel a little less guilty about becoming his wife.

She pushed away her thoughts and began to eat, the food was absolutely perfect.

"Fredrick this really is wonderful. How did you manage all of this without catching my attention?"

"Well my dear Lizzie I don't know if you've noticed this or not but your father and mine split these woods down the middle. I could easily walk from my estate to this very spot in a matter of minutes." Fredrick said taking another bite of his food.

"You really should not go through this much trouble for me. I mean the must be over a thousand candles here--"

"1,365 to be exact" She looked at him in bewilderment.

"Fredrick you're amazing."

"All apart of my charm." he said smiling. Lizzie giggled slightly.

XXXX

Erik walked across the rafters until he was just over the stage. They were still playing _Faust _andJosette Abney was the leading Prima Donna now. She was not as annoying as La Carlotta but her heavy English accent did have it's irritating moments at times. She and a young man named Joseph Edwards sang the lyrics together and were almost enchanting. The beautiful melody hung in his ears as he walked back on to solid land again.

He sneaked down the empty halls, once again becoming a shadow. Many ballet rats passed him and had no idea they were within two feet of the Opera Ghost. This fact always somewhat humored Erik. 'Those girls can be so simple minded. You fell in love with one of those "simple minded" girls before Erik. I did not fall in love, it was an infatuation, and obsession. Not love, yes I cared for her a great deal. And when she left I felt as if the world had been taken from me. But I also was somewhat simple minded.'

XXXX

Lizzie and Fredrick walked back to the De Chany estate and stopped at the front door. Fredrick slid his hand to the small of her back, and gently pushed her forward to him. He leaned his face to her and softly placed his lips on hers. Everything inside Lizzie screamed this was wrong, but she could no longer deny Fredrick the simple pleasure of a kiss. He loved her to greatly for Lizzie to reject him again.

He parted and smiled at her.

"Good night my love." He said to her.

"Good night." Fredrick turned on his heel towards his carriage as Lizzie stepped inside her warm home. She pulled off her shawl and draped it on the coat hanger.

**The Sweetest Sound**

**By:Brandy, in Cinderella**

Prince  
The sweetest sounds I, I ever hear  
Are still inside my head  
The kindest words I, I ever know, are waiting to be said  
The most entrancing sight of all, is yet for me to see  
And the dearest love in all the world  
Is waiting somewhere for me  
Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me

Cinderella & Prince  
The sweetest sounds I, l ever hear  
Are still inside my head  
The kindest words I, l ever know, are waiting to be said  
The most entrancing sight of all, is yet for me to see  
And the dearest love in all the world  
Is waiting somewhere for me (waiting somewhere)  
Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me

Cinderella  
The most entrancing sight of all, is yet for me to see  
And the dearest love in all the world  
Is waiting somewhere for me  
Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me


	9. You are Beautiful

**Hey guys, I'll be writing a lot this week but i won't be able to post till next sunday or monday. But things may change. okay well i hope yuo like this chapter, thanks fo rthe reviews.**

**Chapter 8 "You are so Beautiful"**

Lizzie got through the passage way and expected Erik to be by the piano or the lake. But he was at neither place. She walked farther into the lair and went towards the swan bedroom, and there he was. He was in a sitting position, leaning against the pillows with his mask **off**. His face frightened her a little, but she forced herself not to say or do anything about it. She had vowed to herself not to run or flee. 'It is only a face. Me running away is the last thing he needs. I refuse to be like my mother…'

Lizzie walked out of the room and went the way Erik had when he had made her tea. She walked into a very small kitchen. There was a lit fireplace, a pantry, a few shelves with cups, plates, pots, and such on them then a table and chair. She smiled and walked over to the shelves. She grabbed a pot and poured some water, from a bucket, into it. She opened the pantry and poured a cup of coffee beans into it. She set the pot over the fireplace. Lizzie assumed Erik had lit the fire place to keep the rest of his home some what warm. The water and beans had gotten to a boil and turned a dark brown. Lizzie pulled the hot pot out of the fire and sat it on the stone floor next to her. At that moment Lizzie thanked God that their maid Lucy had taught her the basic skills of the kitchen. Lizzie could not necessarily cook a meal but she could handle making tea, coffee, crumpets and bread.

Once the coffee cooled a little she filled two of the porcelain tea cups with the liquid. She took the two cups out of the kitchen. She sat down one of the cups on a small table by the piano and continued into the swan bedroom with the other. She sat down, on the bed, next to Erik's sleeping body. He looked so innocent, even with out the mask. How could those gypsy's use him as an attraction to make money? The world was so cruel.

She gently tapped Erik's arm and his eyes quickly shot open.

"Oh, Lizzie… I'm sorry I slept so late." Lizzie gave him a quirky smile. 'Should I tell him his mask s off? No, I'll let him realize that beauty means nothing to me.'

Erik suddenly realized that the right side of his face did not feel concealed. His had shot to his face and he confirmed that the mask was not there. The fear that she would never see him again grew. As he stood up and tried to hide himself.

"Lizzie--" He began to yell, but she interrupted.

"Erik," She said raising to his level. "Erik it's okay, I'm not going to run away from you because of your face."

"You lie." He said still turned.

"If I cared what you looked like, do you think I would have stayed long enough to make you coffee?" He turned to face her. Once their eyes met she smiled. Lizzie handed him the cup and grabbed his mask off the nightstand.

"You can wear this if you want to, but I'd rather you didn't. It must be terribly uncomfortable."

"No, not anymore." He turned from her and pressed the mask on to his deformation. "Thank you for the coffee by the way."

"No Problem." Lizzie was surprised how quickly his mood changed. It was like with his mask came his confidence. Which did sort of make sense.

They walked together out of the swan bedroom. Lizzie grabbed her cup and took a sip. They sat down, he in his throne chair and she on the piano bench.

"Did you have a good day yesterday?" Erik asked out of the blue.

"Yes. Fredrick made me a picnic." Lizzie said dreamily.

"In the snow?"

"Well… sort of. He put a thousand candles on a frozen pond, and in the middle was a picnic. It was all terribly romantic."

"You must love him now." Erik asked. Not quite sure what answer he was hoping for.

"I…don't know…I think so." Lizzie said. "I have to Love him."

"Your father has total control over whom you marry?" Erik said cynically.

"Well I suppose if I went to him and told him I hated Fredrick, he would not force me to marriage. But I could not do that to him or Fredrick."

"Lizzie you need to choose for your self. If you don't Love him…" His sentence trailed.

"No, I do…I do Love him. Even if he is not the perfect man for me. Perfection is a hard thing to come by."

"Yes that is true."

"What did you do yesterday?" Lizzie said setting down her cup.

"Played music."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I've never seen someone so devoted to music as much as you." Lizzie said.

"You've also never met another man who lives alone, beneath an Opera house."

"Yes I suppose your right." She said smiling. "Well what song were you working on?"

"It does not have a name yet, but you can sing it if you'd like."

"Yes that would be lovely." They both stood up. He took his place on the piano bench, and she stood beside him. He placed a piece of music on the stand and she skimmed over it.

"Are you ready?" She nodded and he began to play the intro.

_Who will give me wings?_

_Even Wings of the smallest bird?_

_Who will give me wings?_

_How long will my wounded soul wander?_

_Ahh…_

Her soul pulled into the run of notes that lay before her.

_Who will give wings?_

_Even Wings of the smallest bird?_

_Who will give me wings?_

_How long will my wounded soul wander?_

_Who will give me wings?_

_Ere my soul will surely die_

_Who will give me wings?_

_Wings that I may Fly!_

_Ahh…_

_Who will me give wings?_

_Even Wings of the smallest bird?_

_Who will give me wings?_

_How long will my wounded soul wander?_

_Who will give me wings?_

Her last note faded to a piano (very soft) After he stopped playing, neither of them spoke. Both in awe of the beautiful music they had just created.

"Erik…that song was…beyond words can comprehend."

"Really? You like it?"

"Yes, but it was so…sad." Erik nodded and bent his head, so he was looking straight at the organ keys.

"Yes, so it is." Erik said looking her in eye once again.

"I like it though. It suits you." They sat in silence for a while until Erik asked:

"Lizzie? Did you mean it when you said that, even I have a true love?"

"Yes Erik I did. Why do you ask?"

"How do you know? I mean how do you know someone will love me for who I am?"

"Because I do."

**You are so beautiful **

**by: Joe Cocker**

You are so beautiful  
To me  
You are so beautiful  
To me  
Can't you see

You're everything I hoped for  
You're everything I need  
You are so beautiful to me  
You are so beautiful to me

You are so beautiful  
To me  
Can't you see  
You're everything I hoped for  
You're every, everything I need  
You are so beautiful to me


	10. Heroes

**Chapter 10**

"**Heroes"**

He gave her a quizzical look. Her straight forwardness startled him. He expected some sort of surprise on her face, but it was if the subject of love had never came up. Erik stood and asked:

"What?" Erik asked after a moments time.

"I probably should not have been so honest but I felt I should speak my mind. After all you are to much of a gentlemen to tell me what is on your mind. So if I did not we would be having this awkward voice lesson ritual forever." Erik was still silent.

"Lizzie I…I'm…,"He cleared his throat and continued. "I never suspected…that you…"

"Erik, relax. I was also trying to prove my point, that someone is capable of loving you." Lizzie was silent but then asked:

"Can you tell me that you do not feel the same as I? Can you tell me that you do not feel something?" Erik thought about the question she was asking. 'Of course I love her. But is it really her I love or her mother?'

"Lizzie I cannot lie to you. I cannot say I haven't felt anything for you. But Lizzie…your engaged. Your marring another man, it could never work out between us."

"But true love triumphs all."

"Whose to say this is true love. It could simply be an infatuation." Erik said cynically.

"But Erik I don't feel…obsession, I feel love. Real love, love that changes people. Love that can last through all hardships." Lizzie realized what she had just said and tried to resolve the situation. "Forgive me. I must sound so naive." She said slightly blushing.

"No, you sound…honest." Lizzie grinned, and her flushed faded. Erik stepped forward towards Lizzie, and she mimicked. He rested his hand on the small of her back and gently pushed her closer to him. There lips met and at first they were both apprehensive but then they quickly grew used to each other touch. The kiss stayed light, but yet some how still so passionate. They parted, Lizzie slightly blushed but it was barley noticeable.

"My father will be worried." Lizzie said slightly trembling

"Yes." Lizzie nodded and walked towards the passageway.

"Will I see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, of coarse."

"Good." A smile rose to both of their faces. "Till Tomorrow then."

"Till Then." As Lizzie stepped into the passageway, she touched her lips. They still tingled from his contact. Her beam widened as she continued in the darkness.

**Sorry it's short but i will be updating soon cause i have it all written down i just need to type it sooo...ya.**

**Did they fall in love and stuff to fast? my friend said they fell in love to fast for it to be belivable but i don't know so please review:)**

**Heroes **

**By:David Bowie **

I, I will be king  
And you, you will be queen  
Though nothing will drive them away  
We can beat them, just for one day  
We can be Heroes, just for one day

And you, you can be mean  
And I, I'll drink all the time  
'Cause we're lovers, and that is a fact  
Yes we're lovers, and that is that

Though nothing, will keep us together  
We could steal time, just for one day  
We can be Heroes, for ever and ever  
What d'you say?

I, I wish you could swim  
Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim  
Though nothing, nothing will keep us together  
We can beat them, for ever and ever  
Oh we can be Heroes, just for one day

I, I will be king  
And you, you will be queen  
Though nothing will drive them away  
We can be Heroes, just for one day  
We can be us, just for one day

I, I can remember (I remember)  
Standing, by the wall (by the wall)  
And the guns, shot above our heads (over our heads)  
And we kissed, as though nothing could fall (nothing could fall)  
And the shame, was on the other side  
Oh we can beat them, for ever and ever  
Then we could be Heroes, just for one day

We can be Heroes  
We can be Heroes  
We can be Heroes  
Just for one day  
We can be Heroes

We're nothing, and nothing will help us  
Maybe we're lying, then you better not stay  
But we could be safer, just for one day

Oh-oh-oh-ohh, oh-oh-oh-ohh, just for one day


	11. Jackson

**Chapter 11 "Jackson"**

The carriage bumped down the country road towards the De Chany estate. The smile was till evident on Lizzie's face as they pulled up to the mansion. Charles helped her out of the carriage and on to the ground. She walked to her front door and stepped inside. The noon sun came through the large bay windows and warmed the elegant navy rugs.

"Papa?" Lizzie called.

"Yes Dear, I'm in the parlor." She walked into the near by sitting room and sure enough her father was standing by the window, admiring the yard below.

"Papa? Are you alright?" Lizzie asked with concern.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing it's not important. But I was hoping you would come riding with me. Some of the horses need exercising."

"Certainly." Raoul smiled and the two walked out of the room, out of the house and down to the stable.

The familiar smell of manure and dust filled Lizzie's senses. A young stable hand was busy cleaning a stall, but the moment he noticed Raoul he asked:

"Is there anything I can help you with Vicomte?"

"Yes actually there is. Could you fetch two horses, and saddle them?" Raoul said kindly.

"I'd be honored." The boy said as he ran off in the direction of the pastures.

Lizzie and her father stood in silence until the stable hand came back with two horses one horse was a red Morgan named Rouge with a side saddle on it and the other was a black thourbred named Knight. The young stable hand helped Lizzie on to Rouge and Raoul got on Knight. Lizzie got in front of her father and lead them to the woods. The sun shown through the sycamore leaves and let off a golden haze. Deer scattered as the gorses entered a field. Lizzie walked her horse over to a large oak tree with a grave marker beneath that read:

**Vicomtess Christine De Chany**

**1852-1873**

**Loving Wife and Mother**

**Like the dove to the ark you have flown to your rest, from the wild sea of strife, to the home of the blessed, sleep on in your beauty you sweet angel child, by sorrow unlighted by sin undefiled **

Raoul looked at the abandoned head stone and sighed, as Lizzie jumped off her horse. She bent down next to her mother gravestone and wiped away the weeds and vines that had gathered. The picture on the stone showed Christine at her peak and she looked absolutely lovely.

"She was beautiful Papa."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry she's gone. You must have loved her greatly." Raoul rubbed his hand passed his brow and said:

"Yes, now Lizzie lets go."

"Alright." Lizzie said as she stood up and got back on Rouge. She walked her horse back towards the woods but before Raoul could follow something caught his eye. He looked back down at the stone, and to his horror and surprise a fresh red rose lay neatly to the side of it. And this was no ordinary rose mind you it was tied with a black ribbon. His heart began to race faster, and his palms became sweaty. 'The Opera Ghost is still alive? But Andre assured me he was dead. But then again they would say anything to get me to invest in their Opera house once more.'

Raoul caught up to Lizzie and in a harsh voice said:

"Lizzie I forbid you to go to the Opera Populaire."

"But Papa why?"

"Because that Opera Ghost is still alive and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." His tone had softened.

"But my voice lessons." Lizzie could feel tears begin to prickle in her eyes.

"We can find someone else to do them." Lizzie shook her head then kicked Rouge into a gallop, and she kept kicking him until he could go no faster. She rode him up to the stable and stopped, handed the reins to the young stable boy that had helped them before then ran to the house.

She ran through the kitchen, up the stairs and in to her room. She sunk to the pillows and finally let a sob escape her lips. But no matter how much she hated to admit it, she understood her father's actions. He was afraid of Erik and of Erik's power. But Lizzie knew completely that Erik would never harm her, and she would find a way to see him again.

**okay well this song has absoulutly nothing to do with the story I just could not think of a song to go with this chapter so here are the lyrics to my favorite song, R&R!...please:)**

**Jackson**

**By: Johnny Cash and June Carter**

We got married in a fever, hotter than a pepper sprout,  
We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson, ever since the fire went out.  
I'm goin' to Jackson, I'm gonna mess around,  
Yeah, I'm goin' to Jackson,  
Look out Jackson town.

Well, go on down to Jackson; go ahead and wreck your health.  
Go play your hand you big-talkin' man, make a big fool of yourself,  
Yeah, go to Jackson; go comb your hair!  
Honey, I'm gonna snowball Jackson.  
See if I care.

When I breeze into that city, people gonna stoop and bow. (Hah!)  
All them women gonna make me, teach 'em what they don't know how,  
I'm goin' to Jackson, you turn-a loose-a my coat.  
'Cos I'm goin' to Jackson.  
"Goodbye," that's all she wrote.

But they'll laugh at you in Jackson, and I'll be dancin' on a Pony Keg.  
They'll lead you 'round town like a scalded hound,  
With your tail tucked between your legs,  
Yeah, go to Jackson, you big-talkin' man.  
And I'll be waitin' in Jackson, behind my Jaypan Fan,

Well now, we got married in a fever, hotter than a pepper Sprout,  
We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson, ever since the fire went.  
I'm goin' to Jackson, and that's a fact.  
Yeah, we're goin' to Jackson, ain't never comin' back.

Well, we got married in a fever, hotter than a pepper sprout'  
And we've been talkin' 'bout Jackson, ever since the fire went...


	12. God Bless The Broken Road

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, You all Rock!**

**I'm not sure when I'll update again, cause I sortof have writeres block and school is crazy. We have like 3 projects due this week. (You think I'm lying but i am being totally truthful)**

**I hope you enjoy, anyway please review**

**Chapter 12 "God Bless the Broken Road"**

Lizzie walked into the dining room., her father was not eating breakfast yet. She took her place at the table and she was quickly served by a butler. She buttered her croissant and took a bite. As she did this Raoul walked in and took his seat, he was also served.

"Are you still angry with me?" Lizzie did not make eye contact and did not answer his question. "Lizzie dear you must understand. If I ever lost you, I don't know what I'd do. You are the only thing in the world that matters to me." Lizzie gave him a sympathetic look, then said:

"Papa at least let me tell Pierre in person that I will not be able to continue with lessons."

"Can't you write him a letter?" Raoul said as he sipped his coffee.

"But a letter will not make it in time, he is expecting me today. If I do not come he will be worried." Raoul looked at her and sighed. "If the Opera Ghost has not bothered me yet, what could he do in one day?" She defended.

"Very well I suppose you are right, but after this you will not return to the Opera House."

"Alright." Lizzie lied. "Thank You Papa." She said as she stood to kiss him on the cheek. A smile rose to his face, as she left the room. Lizzie grabbed her purple cloak and went threw the front door. As always a carriage was waiting just outside.

The footmen helped her inside then gave the signal for the driver to go. They started at a walk but before they got to the main road they were at a swift canter.

It was not long before they were at the Opera Populaire, and Lizzie could get out. She walked through the double doors and maids greeted her with a smile. Lizzie returned the gesture. She moved down the hall to box five and inside. She pushed open the passage and went down the familiar hall. As she made it towards Erik's home she could hear a lovely melody being played. She slid open the door and saw Erik at his pipe organ. He was caught up in his music and did not notice her enter. She walked over to him and since he was still unaware of her presence she gently kissed his neck, he stopped playing and enjoyed the sensation of her lips on his bare neck. She stopped and whispered:

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning to you also." She sat next top him on the bench. "Lizzie I need to ask you something."

"Let me say something first." He nodded and she said in a more serious voice.

"Erik, my father has forbidden me from coming to the Opera again."

"Why?" Tears began to gather in her eyes. She sighed and answered.

"Because he thinks that you will try to hurt me. Before he didn't know you were alive, but he figured it out and…" She let her sentence trail, and a tear slid down her face. She gained her composure and explained further "I was thinking I could come at night when everyone was asleep. If that's alright with you?"

"Yes of course." She smiled and wiped a tear from her eye.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"It's not important now."

"No what did you want to ask?"

"I was curious, would you like to go to the upcoming Opera with me? But that is not entirely possible anymore."

"We could figure something out. I could tell my father Fredrick invited me and he could not come and pick me up or something."

"Yes I suppose." She smiled and said

"What are they showing?" Her voice trembled with excitement.

"Romeo and Juliet." Lizzie smiled and said:

"How appropriate. Well I must be going, my father will be expecting me home soon. I was only supposed to tell Pierre I would not be able to come to the Opera any longer and leave."

"Who?"

"Oh, your cover name Pierre Yule." Erik nodded with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow night." She said standing up, and leaning down to his lips. They shared another light kiss then she moved towards the door.

"Goodbye Erik."

"Goodbye." She opened the narrow tunnel and soon her senses were filled with well-known darkness.

**I thought this song sort of related to this whole story cause you know Christine broke Erik's heart and now he has found Lizzie soo...yep, please r&r.**

**God Bless the Broken Road **

**By: Rascal Flats **

**I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
wipe my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you**

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes he did

I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan, that is coming true

Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yeah

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lovers arms  
This much I know, is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  



	13. Lover Boy

**Hey guys this is a pretty long chappie, cause I'm not to sure when I'll be able to update again. I'm going to New York to see Phantom in exactly 5 days then I'll be gone for a week!**

**I despretly need to know, Do the charecters still act like them selves? Like does Erik still act like Erik? If not I need some tips.**

**Chapter 14 "Hots for teacher."**

Lizzie slipped her purple cloak over her shoulders and stepped outside of her room. The large house was silent and dark, Raoul had gone to bed about three hours ago.

As Lizzie crept down the stairs the old grandfather clock chimed twelve'oclock. She continued through the foyer and out the front door. The chilly night air chilled her to the bone, so she rapped her cloak tighter around her. The leaves crunched underneath her as she walked from the mansion to the stable behind her house.

She creaked open the door that would open up to a row of stalls and a aisle. But instead when she opened the door it revealed a young man holding a book, looking quite startled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." Lizzie said sweetly.

"Oh never mind that Miss, I just thought you were my father." The man's small candle only lit the right side of him but she could see the biceps that bulged from his arm.

"Why are you out here so late?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question."

"I need to go into town, what's your excuse."

"My father and mother hate it when I read when they are trying to sleep, so I sneak out and read outside. Now may where I ask are you going?"

"The Opera." She said not making any eye contact.

"Do you need my assistance? I could get a carriage for you."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to interrupt your reading."

"No It's fine, the book was getting pretty boring anyway."

"Alright, Thank You." He nodded and went in the direction of the horses.

The boy was latching the horse to the carriage when Lizzie asked:

"Would you like any help?"

"No, no It's fine."

"Alright then, What's your name?"

"Gerard (sorry I couldn't resist) Rowley. Yours?" Lizzie was a little surprised he did not know her, but answered the question just the same:

"Lizzie De Chany."

"Oh Mademoiselle De Chany. The Vicomte's daughter?"

"Call me Lizzie and yes I am his Daughter."

"For give me for asking but, what business have you at the Opera?"

"Voice Lessons. My father forbid from going but I am going to work around schedule, that why I'm coming at night."

"Ahh… I see. Well we're all set. Are you ready?"

"Yes." She said as they both walked in the direction of the carriage door. He helped her inside before going to the front so he could drive.

He flicked the reins and the horses moved into a trot. He flicked them again and they went to a canter.

Within 20 minutes Gerard had pulled the carriage up to the Opera house and had gotten off to help Lizzie out. Her feet touched the ground and she smiled and said:

"Thank you." He nodded in reply. She started in the direction of the Opera but a voice stopped her.

"Lizzie." It whispered. She looked in the direction of Gerry but his head was faced the other way. She looked all around and saw a dark shadow in the corner, but she could barley make out a white mask. She hurried over to him and he grabbed her hand. He pushed in a golden brick that made up the Opera house and a door opened right on the Opera wall.

"Erik you never cease to amaze me."

"And I never plan to stop." he said with a smile.

The two walked inside the passageway still hand in hand. This tunnel was different then the last. About every three feet, a candle was mounted on the wall.

Lizzie admired the bizarre yet stunning statues that lined the walls of the Labyrinth.

"Did you build all these tunnels?" Lizzie asked after she felt there had been to much silence.

"Most of them. Some were built by Charles Garnier."

"It must have taken decades."

"Not quite so long, but yes it took up most of my time here at the Opera house." Erik said almost smiling.

"It's very--"

"Strange?" Erik finished.

"No not 'strange' more like an exotic beauty that only your mind is capable of comprehending. It is strange to everyone else because no one has seen anything quite so enchanting." Erik gave her a look of subtle shock, but she did not notice. She still looked in awe of the cravings that would become more intricate with each step.

Finally they came to a door, which Erik quickly opened. It opened to his unkempt study, that was scattered with many different charms and artifact from anywhere from Persia to England. Erik began to walk towards the exit of the room, before he was stopped by Lizzie's voice.

"Where did you get this?" She was pointing to a small statue of Alexander the Great.

"Greece." She nodded and smiled, then pointed to a group of charcoal drawings that hung on the wall.

"Did you do these?"

"Yes."

"They are beautiful. May I?" She said holding on to picture. He nodded and she moved the picture closer to her, to get a better look. The particular drawing was one of a young violinist putting rosin on his bow. She sat the picture down and walked in Erik's direction.

They left the room and he sat down at the piano bench. She took her place beside him and he asked:

"What would you like to sing?"

"May I hear you sing?"

"Lizzie, this is your voice lesson."

"I know but I have never heard you sing, so may I?"

"Very well what would you like to hear?" She thought about it for a moment then replied.

"May I hear something from Don Juan?" He sighed.

"Very well but you must sing with me."

"Alright that's fair." He grabbed a sheet of music from a folder and placed it on the music stand in front of him.

"_You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent . . . " _The intensity of his voice had startled her. He used so much passion when he sang it was seducing.

"_I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge - in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me - now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided . . . Past the point of no return - no backward glances: the games we've played till now are at an end . . . Past all thought of "if" or "when" - no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . . What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us . . .? Past the point of no return, the final threshold - what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return . . "_

"_You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence . . . I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why . . . In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent - and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided . . . Past the point of no return - no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun . . . Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one . . .? When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us . . .?" _

"_Past the point of no return the final threshold - the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . . We've passed the point of no return . . ." _

The last note faded into a mezzo piano, and a smile arrived on Lizzie's face.

"Erik your voice is so… captivating."

"So I've been told." He said showing particular emotion. "Would you like some tea, I am parched."

"May I have something stronger, or is it to late for that?"

"It is never to late for alcohol my dear. I have some wine will that do?"/

"Perfect." He smiled and stood from the bench. He walked to the kitchen and placed two glasses on the counter. Erik then walked over to the pantry and grabbed a bottle of his best wine. He filled the two glasses with the mauve liquid then left the room.

Erik handed Lizzie the glass then sat next to her on the piano bench.

"Did you have a good day today?" Erik asked after they had both had a few sips of wine.

"Yes, but quite boring though. Papa was gone for most of the day so I spent my time alone in the library reading _Tell Tale Heart _by Edgar Allen Poe."

"Edgar Allen Poe? That is quite horrific literature for a lady such as your self."

"Yes, but I feel that reading every type of story helps you understand the world better. Life isn't just passionate, love at first site romance novels and it isn't aren't red herring murder mysteries either. I suppose if I read each genre I will be prepared for anything I am challenged with."

"That is an intelligent philosophy." Lizzie smiled and took another sip of her brandy.

"What did you do today?" Lizzie asked.

"Mostly watched the ballerinas and chorus people practice for Romeo and Juliet."

"Really, how is that coming along?"

"Quite Well."

Right as he finished his sentence a clock on the wall struck 1:00.

"Oh, I should go, I still need to manage to get some rest before morning." He sat down his glass, and said:

"Would you like me to walk you out?" She smiled and said:

"Yes that would be lovely, Thank You." They stood and turned to the study. He slide open the passage they had walked through before and they both stepped inside.

"Thank you for singing to me, I really enjoyed it." Lizzie said.

"Your Welcome but it was nothing really."

"Maybe not to you." There was another silence until she asked:

"Do you still write Operas?"

"No, I have not had enough inspiration."

"What was your inspiration for Don Juan? Love?"

"Not quite Love. Lust is the proper word." He replied.

"So all you do now is compose songs?"

"Most of the time, but I also watch over the rehearsals."

"What about Madame Giry? Do you ever talk to her?"

"She is quite busy with her daughter Meg and I don't like to bother her."

"Do you have any other friends?" She asked, still genuinely interested.

"Yes, Nadir Khan, I met him in Persia. And I talk to him as often as I can. What bout you don't you have any companions?"

"Not really. All the women that were lesser class acted inferior and shy. But all the women higher in class acted very arrogant." She said, taking no never mind about it.

"What did you do as a child? No other children to play with and no mother to look up to."

"I rode my horses and followed my father on business."

"That sounds exciting." He said sarcastically. She smiled and replied:

"Actually it was quite a learning experience. I learned how to talk to people and feel comfortable around all classes of people." Just as she finished her sentence they came to a dead end.

He slid open the door and the two walked out into the brisk night air.

"Well, goodbye Erik."

"Goodbye." They stood there awkwardly, both wanting to move into a kiss but still a little apprehensive. That is until Lizzie closed the space between them and pulled him into a lip lock.

He gently pushed his tongue into her mouth. At first she was uneasy, but then relaxed and mimicked his action.

Gerard sat watching the two in what was shock for a moment, but then faded into a smile.

Lizzie reluctantly pulled away, the need for air was to great.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said in staggered breath.

"Till tomorrow." She walked to the carriage, a smile still on her face. She looked at Gerard, a smile quite evident on his face also.

"I take it the relationship between you two is a little stronger than teacher and student." She blushed but replied:

"Yes." Gerard shook his head as he flicked the reins once again. This time turning the horses in the direction of Lizzie's estate.

**I LOVE QUEEN!**

**Good old fationed Lover boy**

**By:Queen (of course)**

**I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things  
We can do the tango just for two  
I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings   
Be your valentino just for you**

Ooh love - ooh loverboy   
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy  
Set my alarm, turn on my charm  
That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy

Ooh let me feel your heartbeat (Grow faster, faster)  
Ooh ooh can you feel my love heat  
Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love  
And tell me how do you feel right after-all  
I'd like for you and I to go romancing  
Say the word - your wish is my command

Ooh love - ooh loverboy  
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy  
Write my letter  
Feel much better  
And use my fancy patter on the telephone

When I'm not with you  
I think of you always  
(I miss those long hot summer nights)  
I miss you  
When I'm not with you  
Think of me always  
Love you - love you

Hey boy where do you get it from  
Hey boy where did you go ?  
I learned my passion in the good old  
Fashioned school of loverboys 

Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine precisely  
One two three four five six seven eight nine o' clock  
I will pay the bill, you taste the wine  
Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely  
Just take me back to yours that will be fine (Come on and get it)

Ooh love, (There he goes again just like a good old-fashioned lover boy)  
Ooh loverboy  
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy  
Everything's all right  
Just hold on tight  
That's because I'm a good old-fashioned fashioned lover boy 


	14. Come Clean

**Hey guys sorry it took forever to update I was in New York on vacation. I saw Phantom, It was great!**

**Anyway, I don't know if i like the chapter but it was fun to write. I've been sort of angry at some stuff and you can sort of tell at the end. so ya, here's the next chappie!**

**Chapter 14 "Come Clean"**

The sound of frenzy chatting filled Lizzie's ears as she walked into a large dress shop called "The Rouge Ruban". The store was filled with the latest fashions for the wealthy, upper-class, women.

A well dressed man smiled at her from behind a counter, along with a few women as she passed by them. Lizzie graciously returned the gesture. She walked over to a mannequin wearing a light purple dress. It had a large bow in the front, that was slightly lighter then the rest of the outfit. Normally Lizzie would have bought the dress almost instinctively, but now the dress would just be a reminder of how dull and boring her life was. She moved on to the next dress. It was deep blue, and a little less modest and was not what most women would call politically correct. But never the less Lizzie had loved the dress and bought it.

She walked out if the shop and continued down the street. The sun was directly above her so she guessed it was about noon. Her father had told her to be home from shopping around two o'clock, so she had plenty of time.

She continued down the crowded streets of Paris, looking for a store that seemed some what interesting. She stopped in front of a small shop, with a sign that read:

**Madame Magia **

**Fortunes **

**And Palm Reading**

And for some reason or another Lizzie stepped inside the shabby structure. The inside of the building was quite strange compared to the rest of Paris. Every window covered with a dark bandana or blanket, Beads hanging over the threshold to each room.

"Come in here deary." An older women said from inside a room opposite to Lizzie. She did as was she was told and walked in the direction of the voice.

An older women smiled at her as she stepped inside. The women's silver hair accented her olive skin and dark eyes perfectly, but this women was far from being remotely beautiful. Time had definitely taken a toll on her bones and skin, because she looked so frail and her skin formed into many wrinkles as she moved.

Lizzie sat down in a velvet chair across from the women, and said:

"You must be Madame Magia."

"I am. And who are you?"

"Lizzie." She said simply.

"Well Lizzie what would you like to know?"

"My future."

"Am I to guess that there is a problem you need help handling?"

"Yes." Madame nodded and leaned towards her crystal ball.

"I see two men, who both adore you. One handsome, the other….not so much. Am I correct so far?" Lizzie nodded.

"If you spend your life with the handsome one, you will always be taken care of. You will lead a life of rich parties and lavish gowns. But if the ugly is whom you chose there will never be a dull moment, you will have passion and danger. But most of all a Love that will never end."

"Wow, you are very good."

"So I've been told."

"I'm sorry but I should go." She laid three francs on the table then exited out Madame Magia's.

But she could even get fully out the door before she was stopped by Fredrick's voice.

"Good afternoon love…Why were you in that witch's shack." He said in a less happy tone.

"Just for fun. How are you?" She said as she began to walk down the side walk.

"Quite well." He said as he caught up with her. "And you?"

"Fine." They walked a few feet in silence, until Fredrick grabbed the dress from her hands. He saw how low the neck line was and his eyes grew wide.

"Lizzie you can't actually be considering wearing this in public can you?"

"No Fredrick I'm not considering it, I have already made up my mind. I am wearing it, and yes it will be in public." She said.

"Lizzie do you know what people would say?"

"I don't care what other people think about me Fredrick. We all die and turn to dust anyway, what does it matter what people thought of you?"

"Well because Lizzie, there are only a single type of people who wear things like that." Lizzie stopped and turned on her heel to face him.

"Oh really and what type of people is that?"

"Those whores at the Moulin Rouge!" Her eyes blazed with fury as she continued down the streets at a faster pace.

"No Lizzie that's not what I meant."

"No Fredrick what you meant to say was that if I wear this dress then people will talk not only about me but about you. And you just can't bare to be different. You are stuck in this stupid world of class and money. That's all you care about. Who cares if the homeless die on the streets just so long as you don't have to look at them when you go the café for dinner!" Lizzie had finally, well burst. She had lived in the life of politics, tea times, and propriety to long. Fredrick had just been the unlucky one to make her mad.

By this time Lizzie had made a scene. Women and Men circled around the in shock and horror. Women just did not 1) Talk louder than a whisper and 2) Refuse the man utmost respect.

Fredrick began to reply but she stopped him by saying:

"Excuse me Fredrick. My father will be expecting me home." She tuned in the direction of her carriage and hopped inside. The driver flicked his reins and the horses trotted down the street.

**Come Clean**

**Hilary Duff**

**Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned**

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no life  
I defy

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin  
  
**'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind**

I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming...

Let's go back  
Back to the beginning

**Oh and just so you know the dress isnt extremly...whore-like. For example Satine's red dress in Moulin Rouge. It's not horrible it's just sexy and low cut. That's sort of how I imagined Lizzie's dress. Not exactly politically correct...**


	15. Who Wants to Live Forever

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter...A lot happens.Okay well please please review. TATA!**

**Chapter 15**

Raoul walked into the Opera Populaire and a shiver went up his spine. He quickened his pace and walked into the manager's office. Andre and Firmin were talking and had their back to him.

"Do you think he will request an allowance?" Firmin said in a whisper.

"How the hell should I know! You said he was dead--"

"Monsieurs excuse me, I have decided to discontinue my support of the Opera Populaire." Raoul said.

"What? But…but…why?" Firmin asked.

"I am certain the Phantom is still alive and I no longer wish to give money so you can give in to his requests. If you will excuse me." H began to walk out the door but was stopped by Andre.

"What if we can kill him once and for all?" Raoul turned to look at the two gentlemen.

"What do you have in mind?" The managers smiled and then André began to tell him the plan.

"Well according to Madame Giry Monsieur Phantom will be attending tonight's Opera. If we can sneak to box 5, with out him knowing we can easily kill him with any sort of rifle we have on hand."

"Very Well but if this does not work, you will no longer have my funding. I will see you tonight then." Raoul said as he turned out of the room.

Lizzie slipped on the blue dress she had bought the day before. Clara walked in and Lizzie posed and asked:

"What do you think?"

"Well it certainly is different then the rest of your dresses. Are you going out somewhere with Fredrick?" Lizzie hated to lie but she told Clara what she was planning to tell everyone else, if they asked.

"Yes, he invited me to a small bistro just outside of the city."

"What time will he be picking you up?" Lizzie swallowed hard and replied:

"In just a few minutes actually."

"Would you like me to fix your hair for you."

"Yes please." Lizzie sat down in the chair in front of her vanity and watched as Clara pulled her hair in to loose bun. Once Clara was finished Lizzie thanked her then exited out of her room.

She gingerly walked across the foyer and stopped just outside the study door, careful not to let her father see the dress she was wearing.

"Papa, Fredrick is taking me out to dinner, I'll be back soon."

"That's fine dear. But I'm going out so I may not be here when you return."

"Alright. Tata." She hurried out the front door and to the carriage that was waiting.

She got within the carriage and found Erik waiting. She smiled and kissed him.

He looked at her dress and raised his brow.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"Is that a good 'Wow' or a bad 'Wow'?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh no that's good."

"Okay then shall we go?" He nodded then knocked on the roof of the carriage. The driver flicked his reins and they were off.

"So have you already seen this Opera?" Lizzie asked after they were out of the drive.

"Yes, they preformed it a few times when it was first written."

"Is it your favorite?"

"No. My operas are by far my favorites." He said with a smile.

"That's a little presumptuous, don't you think?"

"Perhaps, but you must agree with me."

"Well I don't know if I have enough knowledge on the subject to offer proper judgment. I have only seen one Opera and only heard a few songs that you've written." She said as she scooted closer to him.

"Very well." Erik whispered before he kissed her. What was once a very light kiss soon became passionate as he left a trail of kisses down her neck.

Before they could get any farther, the carriage stopped outside the Opera house. They climbed out, and Lizzie began to walk towards the crowd gathered at the double doors.

"No we're not going that way." She nodded and followed him behind the Opera house. They used a side door, that was only used for royals who did not want their presence to be known.

They walked through a heavily light and perfumed hallway before exiting through an other door, which lead to the curtain of box five. They walked into the box and both sat down. Lizzie began to fiddle with the hem of her dress, until Erik grabbed her hand.

"Are you alright?" He whispered. She smiled then replied,

"Yes, just excited." Lizzie said just before the lights dimmed and the first actors came out on stage. She recognized one of the actors as Luc Halles.

As the Opera went on she noticed police officers gathered around a few other boxes. She looked over to Erik to see if he had noticed them, he had.

"Why are they here?" He did not reply.

Raoul walked into the large Opera house, and was greeted by Andre and Firmin.

"Vicomte he is there. The Phantom is in his box, everything is going according to plan." Andre chimed.

Raoul motioned for the police to follow him as he made his way to box five. He stopped just outside the curtains and waited for the group of law enforcement to catch up. He took a deep breath, pulled his revolver from his pocket and pulled back the curtain. But to his greatest fear and surprise, his only daughter sat with his only enemy. The police had raised their guns and were waiting for the order, until Raoul said,

"Hold fire." At that moment everything stood motionless. "What is this Lizzie?" Raoul asked his tone just above his normal speaking voice.

"Lizzie!" Raoul shouted. Erik stood up between them. The two men glared at each other, until Raoul shook his head in disgust and pushed through the crowd of police.

Lizzie stood and followed Raoul.

Erik looked at the men that stood before him. One raised his gun to shoot, but before he could Erik preformed one of the magic tricks he had learned at the gypsy camp. He turned his cloak to cover himself and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

"Papa!" Lizzie yelled , but he did not slow his pace. It wasn't until Raoul got to his carriage that she caught up with him. As he tried to close the door, she caught it.

"Papa I--"

"Why were you with him? Where is Fredrick!"

"Papa I do not love Fredrick, I Love…Erik."

"Is that what the monsters name is?"

"He is not a monster! My mother was stupid to leave him, for a arrogant fop!" He paused, not quite expecting to her that from his daughter.

"You did not know her Lizzie, do not contradict her actions." He said, now his voice strangely under control. Tears began to fall from Lizzie's eyes.

"I Love him, Papa."

"No you don't. He has you under some sort of trance, like he did your mother."

"No, no he doesn't."

"Very well then. As long as you stay with him do not expect to be able to come home." With that he slammed the door of his carriage, and left Lizzie at the steps of the Opera house.

**YAY QUEEN!**

**Who wants to Live Forever**

**By: Queen**

**There's no time for us,  
There's no place for us,  
What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us**

Who wants to live forever,  
Who wants to live forever?  
There's no chance for us,   
It's all decided for us,  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us

Who wants to live forever,  
Who dares to love forever,  
Who dare who dare,  
Who wants to live forever,   
When love must die

So touch my tears with your lips,   
Touch my world with your fingertips,  
And we can have forever,   
And we can have forever,  
Forever is our today,  
Who wants to live forever,  
Who wants to live forever,  
Forever is our today,  
Who waits forever anyway?


	16. I Will Learn to Love Again

**Hi! Sorry it took me so long but My English teacher is entirly stupid when it comes to projects and I was catching up on all my work I missed from going to New York. Anyway... Thanks to everyone who reviewed,**

**InuLvr7lady-demacabreTwinkle22Agnes1014You guys ROCK!**

**So ya here is the chapter...finally. Review Please**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

**Chapter 16 "I Will Learn to Love Again"**

Lizzie watched people exit the Opera through blurry vision. No one looked down upon her tear stained cheeks, no one asked if she was alright, no one cared.

Once the Opera house had only a few remaining inhabitants left, she made her way to box 5 and though the secret passage. Tears continued to fall even as she opened the door to Erik's home. To her surprise he was not at the pipe organ composing, but on the shore of the lake holding his head in his hands.

She walked over to him and sat down. Once he noticed her presence he exclaimed,

"Oh Lizzie I thought I'd never see you again." He said pulling her into an embrace. Only when he pulled away did he notice her tears. "What is the matter Love?"

"Never mind about that, How did you escape? Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, Yes I'm fine. What did your father do?" She paused threw a cluster of tears then continued,

"He told me I can't come home." Lizzie said as she adverted her eyes to the ground. Erik sat in shock. 'Damn him! How could he refuse his own daughter, over a disagreement? How can I help her? Of coarse!'

"You can stay here, if you'd like." She smiled then said,

"Erik, I'd like that very much." And thanked him by kissing him on the cheek.

"Good, so would I." He said sincerely. She blushed, there was silence until he spoke again. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." She replied simply. He stood then said,

"Come, I will find you something to eat." She then followed him into the kitchen.

"What would you like ?" He asked.

"I don't mind, anything would be lovely." She said smiling. He walked to the pantry and pulled out a tall, skinny jar. Inside were preserved noodles. He pulled down a pot and began to cook her a small meal.

Lizzie watched him intently. He moved around the kitchen with such refinement and ease. Her breathing began to get faster. No man had ever effected her like this before, not even her so called lovers from before.

Erik noticed her glance pause on him and smiled. Lizzie caught note of this and quickly changed her momentary look.

"I'm sorry for staring. I've just never met anyone like you. It amazes me how you can completely entrance people and not even be aware of it." She said, not making eye contact. She felt stupid for elaborating so much.

"I'm flattered Lizzie." He said with a wider grin. No one had truly loved him and for the first time in his life he had no idea how to react to her adoration and compliments. He loved her more than anything, but had no idea how to show it. He was certain now that he had approached Christine the wrong way, and obviously did not show his fondness for her in the correct manner. But this time he was determined to get it right.

She sat waiting at the table, until he brought her the food. He sat the bowl in front of her and she said:

"Thank You." He nodded then sat opposite her at the table. Once she noticed no food in front of him she asked,

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I don't eat very much. Maybe 4 or 5 times a week." She gave a shocked expression then asked another question.

"Why?"

"I am so committed to my music I don't have time." She shook her head then handed him the biscuit that laid on her plate.

"No I can't, it's yours." Erik replied to her generosity.

"Yes you can, I'm offering it to you. And who knows when you'll have time to eat again." She said with a smile. He finally gave in and took the bread from her hand.

"Thank you." Erik said just above a whisper. She nodded and continued eating. They sat in silence for a moment until Lizzie broke it by saying,

"I'm really sorry about tonight. My father over reacted."

"No, no it's not your fault."

"I know but I feel awful."

"Don't I'm used to everyone trying to kill me." She giggled softly at his remark.

Lizzie stood up with the bowl in her hand then asked,

"Would you like me to wash this?" He shook his head then replied,

"Just set it down I'll handle it." She nodded and set it on a counter, before returning to her seat. "So how are you and Fredrick doing?" Erik said, disgust weaving through every syllable of his words. Lizzie rolled her eyes then answered,

"He is so…inconsiderate! I dread the day, with a new loathing, when I will be forced to marry him." She said with her fists clenched.

"But you said that if you truly didn't want to marry him your father would not force you into it."

"That was before…tonight. Now he will probably make me marry Fredrick out of spite. Anyway lets not talk about them, they only make me irritated." She said trying to look…content.

"Well then what would you like to talk about?" Erik said with a particular interest that only sparked when she was around.

"How did you escape the mob of police?" She said, her eyes gleaming with a child-like curiosity.

"I used a magic trick I had learned from the gypsies. Where I twirl my cape around me and…wait, magicians don't share their secrets." He said with a devilish grin. She smiled and shook her head in disbelief.

"Your so mean." She said jokingly.

"Only to you." He said, the same grin marked on his face.

**"I Will Learn To Love Again"**

(To love again...)

Drowning in tears that wont be me  
I will soon be free the chains of all this pain inside  
And though I cry it wont be long till I regain the strength to know  
I can go on  
I will find my way through the heart break I will not give up on love  
I believe

I will learn to love again I will learn to trust  
Once this heart can start to mend  
I will learn to  
Learn to love again

All of these tears time will dry them I will survive them  
And make it through into another day all of this pain  
Time will heal it there'll be a time sometime I know  
I won't feel it  
I will live through life without you after the hurting is done  
I believe

I will learn to love again I will learn to trust  
Once this heart can start to mend  
I will learn to  
Learn to love again

I will find someone who deserves my touch after all the hurt is through  
I will be so over you I will not give up on love  
I believe yeah


	17. I Honestly Love You

**I hope you like this chapter...I'm not to sure. Half of it I wrote just off the top of my head so this chapter was not really planned so sorry if it's a little...weird.**

**Thank You to: InuLvr7Twinkle22Agnes1014**

**YOU PEOPLE ARE WONDERFUL BEYOND COMPREHENSION!**

**Here is Chapter 17! Review Please**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

**Chapter 17 "I Honestly Love You"**

Lizzie and Erik walked out of the kitchen and to the lake. She sat down and he mimicked. She laid her head on his shoulder and he sighed.

"What's your favorite book?" Lizzie asked randomly.

"Didn't I answer the last question?" He said jokingly.

"Fine ask me a question." Erik thought about it for a moment then asked,

"What are three you want to accomplish before you die?" She thought about it for a moment then answered.

"I want to marry my true love," She looked at him and smiled. "I want to find my father happiness, and…I want to have children that will always be well taken care of." She noticed his facial expression, which was blank, and asked, "Well what do you think?"

"You amaze me Lizzie." She blushed and asked,

"Why?"

"You could have everything in the world your heart desired, and all you want is for you and your family to be happy."

"But isn't that what everyone hopes for?" She asked.

"Maybe I was just stereo-typing but I always thought that rich people wanted their name to be remembered and more money out of life. Not actual happiness." She shrugged her shoulders. Then said

"Alright my turn, what is your favorite book?"

"Book 6 of the Odyssey."

"I haven't read any of those. What made you want to read all that Greek mythology?"

"Well down here I was always alone so I basically read every book I could find." She nodded and sighed.

"If you want to change out of that dress, in the bedroom there is a trunk full of clothes I bought for your mother, all those years ago. I just couldn't part with them it seemed like a waste." She smiled then stood and walked in to the swan room.

She quickly noticed an old brown trunk, then walked over to it and pushed it open. The first dress on top was delicate with small flowers stitched in gold on the white fabric that made up the dress. She smiled and stood up. She unbuttoned the blue dress she was wearing and slipped on the other one. As she did this she got a better look at the room. She saw a peculiar monkey music box, a few candles and a statue of a women. But what really caught her eye was something sparkling on the night stand next to the bed. She walked over to the shining object and noticed it was a diamond ring. It was obvious that it belonged to a women, so why did Erik have it? She pushed the thought from her mind and took off the ring Fredrick had given her and slid the other band on her finger. It made a dazzling shimmer on her hand. But before she could admire it any longer she realized Erik was waiting for her.

She tugged at the ring only to fins it didn't come off. 'Oh god. Stupid girl, why did you even put it on?' She thought. She pulled on it some more but the ring did not budge. She heard Erik's footsteps fall on the stone floor and he called out, "Lizzie? Is everything alright? Do you need help with finding something?" He said from just out side the door.

"Uuummm…actually yes I do." She said in a shaky voice. Would he be mad at her? She always knew her nosiness would get her in trouble one day. He walked in slowly and asked,

"What is the matter?" She turned to face him, and bit her lip.

"I tried on a ring and," She inhaled deeply and continued. "it won't come off." She held up her left hand, as if for proof she was not lying. His blank look turned into a smile then into quiet laughter. He shook his head playfully and walked over to her. "So I take it your not mad?" She asked nervously.

"No, no of course not." He grabbed her hand placed her ring finger in his mouth. He never moved his glance from her eyes as he gently pulled the ring off with his teeth. Once the band was off her finger, he pulled it out of his mouth. She smiled and said,

"Thank you." He nodded, then said:

"You know this was your mother's ring. She gave it back to me the night she left."

"Oh, I'm sorry for putting it on. My curiosity got the best of me once again." She said with a soft chuckle.

"No, it's alright." She remembered Fredrick's ring and turned around to grab it. Once it was in her hand, she stared at it. Lizzie no longer liked the ring. It was a constant reminder of the way she never wished to be. Even though she loathed the ring, she reluctantly slid it onto her finger.

She turned back to him and noticed his gaze on her. She smiled and asked,

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing I just…oh never mind." He said as he turned to walk out of the room. She grabbed his arm and inquired,

"Tell me." He looked deeply into her eyes and she felt his sadness.

"Lizzie it makes me so angry that this will never last."

"What won't last?"

"This, us together." He said plainly.

"Why can't it? I don't have to go back home, I don't have to marry Fredrick."

"Yes Lizzie you do. I won't let you forsake your family. And you said you wanted happiness for your father, seeing you and Fredrick marry will make him happy."

"You don't love me?" She asked, tears beginning to sprinkle in her eyes.

"Yes Lizzie I love you more than anything in the world. I want you with me, to be my wife. I want to wake up every morning to your beautiful face but…it can't happen."

"I believe it can." she said tears now streaming like a water fall down her cheeks. He sighed and said,

"Lizzie dear don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you I was just telling you what I thought." He pulled her into an embrace, to hide the tears that had formed in his eyes.

"I know you didn't but I don't ever want to leave you."

"As I never want to part from your side." Erik pulled back from the embrace and kissed each tear away that had fallen on her cheeks. She smiled and kissed his lips.

"I love you Lizzie."

"I love you too."

**Not really one of my favortie songs but whatever here it is:**

**I Honestly Love You**

**By: Olivia Newton-John**

**Maybe I hang around here  
A little more than I should  
We both know I got somewhere else to go  
But I got something to tell you  
That I never thought I would  
But I believe you really ought to know**

I love you  
I honestly love you

You don't have to answer  
I see it in your eyes  
Maybe it was better left unsaid  
This is pure and simple  
And you should realize  
That it's coming from my heart and not my head

I love you  
I honestly love you

I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable  
I'm not trying to make you anything at all  
But this feeling doesn't come along everyday  
And you shouldn't blow the chance  
When you've got the chance to say

I love you  
I honestly love you

If we both were born  
In anoother place and time  
This moment might be ending in a kiss  
But there you are with yours  
And here I am with mine  
So I guess we'll just be leaving it at this

I love you  
I honestly love you  
I honestly love you  



	18. Something To Talk About

**Sorry it took so long, Fanfiction was not working for me, but I should be updating again soon because I'm almost done with Chapter 19**

**Thank You to: InuLvr7Twinkle22**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Here is Chapter 18! Review **

**Chapter 18 "Something To Talk About"**

Lizzie sat next to Erik on the piano bench. He was plying her a song he had written that had not yet been assigned to lyrics. The music had began to lull Lizzie to sleep. She yawned and with out realizing it she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Lizzie would you like to go to sleep?" He asked with a smile. Lizzie pulled her head off his shoulder.

"Oh, no I was just…I'm not tired."

"Yes you are now come." Erik stood from the bench and picked her up, like he had Christine. She smiled and lend her head against his chest.

Erik effortlessly walked into the bedroom and laid her down gently on the bed. As he began to walk out of the room she called out,

"Erik?"

"Yes my dear."

"I'm sorry to be such a bother but, will you stay with me?"

"Why yes of coarse and you are not bothering me at all, so don't even think that." She nodded and he sat down next to her in the bed.

"Thank you." He nodded and she laid down. Within a matter of minutes she was in a deep sleep and Erik was free to leave the room. But he couldn't bring himself to depart from the woman next to him. She was so beautiful, she looked so much like her mother. But that was not what made her beautiful. She was beautiful because of her character. She had so much figured out and she was only 17.

Erik felt his eye lids begin to get heavy from lack of sleep so he was forced to move from the bed. Lizzie felt his movements, And she awoke.

"Erik? Where are you going?"

"I was going to bed." He said motioning to the throne chair just outside the room.

"You can't get a descent nights sleep in a chair. Come and lay in the bed by me."

"But…that would not be proper. We are not even engaged."

"And who is around to judge?" She said jokingly.

"Very well." He walked to the other side of the bed and sat down reluctantly. "So you want to _Sleep _together?" He said with a grin. She smiled and replied,

"Maybe you should sleep in your chair." He chuckled.

"No, no I was just kidding." He laid down on the pillows and instantly felt his muscles relax. He surrendered to sleep within a minute. Lizzie however was still awake, because she made the mistake of staying up later than he, so now she was forced to listen to him snore. She giggled and 'accidentally' kicked him. He awoke just long enough for her to fall asleep once again.

**Sorry kinda short... Review Please**

**Something to talk about**

**By:Bonnie Raitt**

**People are talking, talking 'bout people  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it  
They think we're lovers kept under covers  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
We laugh just a little too loud  
We stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long  
Maybe they're seeing something we don't, Darlin'.**

**I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
You'd act so nervous,  
Could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under  
Thinking 'bout you every day  
Dreaming 'bout you every night  
Hoping that you feel the same way  
Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'.**

Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?

Let's give them something to talk about  
A little mystery to figure out  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love? 

**  
**


	19. Have You Ever Been In Love

**Hey guys, Thanks to:**

**lady-demacabrePhantasmaroseTwinkle22**

**YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL PEOPLE!**

**Well hope you like chappie!**

**Tata,**

**AOM24**

**R/R please!**

**Chapter 19 "Have You ever been in Love"**

Lizzie woke up to Erik's arm around her. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck. She saw the way his hair fell over his eyes and made him look even sexier than usual. (If that's even possible!) she closed her eyes and thought of the previous day. Other than her father abandoning her it had been good. She liked spending time with Erik, no matter how much her father hated it. He always made her smile and he always made her heart skip a beat when he looked at her, of this he was obviously not aware of.

She was so deep in thought that she did not even notice him waking.

"Good morning Love." He said startling her from her thoughts, just before he kissed her cheek. She smiled and replied,

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes and you?"

"Wonderfully." She said as she began to stretch.

"Good would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes please." They both stood, before Lizzie asked:

"But would you mind if I took a quick bath first?"

"No not at all, the bathroom is right around the corner." He said motioning to the door. She nodded then walked out of the room and into the bathroom. She turned a brass handle to allow warm water to run, and then turned the other handle to permit cold water through. Once the tub was full she slipped off her dress then corset and under garments.  
She stepped into the steamy water and her tense muscles relaxed.  
One Lizzie was inside the bathroom Erik walked over to his wardrobe and opened it. He changed his trousers and shirt then went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the two of them. He began with coffee then started to make the meal. He pulled a loaf of French bread from the pantry and set it on the counter. He sliced a few pieces for each of the then placed the slices on a porcelain plate. He retrieved the jam then sat both the plate and the jelly on the table. Just as he did this, he realized the coffee was done. He pulled the pot away from the fire he had lit then poured the hot liquid into two cups, then sat them next to the rest of the breakfast. He sat down at the table but waited for Lizzie before he ate.  
Lizzie stepped out of the bath and dried off. She pulled on some undergarments and corset then peeked outside the door. Erik was no where in site so she snuck to the bedroom to put on a dress. She opened the trunk and grabbed a deep red, yet simple, gown and quickly put it on. Once finished she exited to the kitchen and joined Erik at the table.  
"Do you feel better?" He asked.  
"Much. This breakfast looks wonderful."  
"Thank you." Erik scooted closer to the table and began to spread the jam on his bread, she did the same.  
"This is really good did you make it?" She said after taking a bite of the bread.  
"No, cooking is not my specialty." He said with a grin. Lizzie smiled also then said,  
"Oh, not really my forte either." Once they were finished they sat in silence, until she asked,

"Would you teach me to draw?"

"I'm not sure I'd be qualified as a teacher, I'm not exactly an expert." He said modestly.

"Well you're close enough."

"I'm not sure if art is something you can teach." Lizzie rolled her eyes and smiled, then stood from her seat grabbed his arm and ran into the study.

She sat in a chair, still grinning, and said,

"Try, please."

"Alright fine." He said trying to conceal a smile. He sat in the chair next to her, grabbed a few sheets of paper, charcoal then placed the items in front of her. Next he picked up one of his many books. "What does this look like to you?" She looked at him curiously and replied,

"A book."

"No-"

"It's not a book?" Se interrupted.

"No. I mean yes, yes it's a book but what I mean is an artist should look at this an say it's a shape. You can't see the object as a book, but as a form. In art you can't really think logically."

"Well then I should be wonderful at this." She said with a grin.

He chuckled softly then continued,

"Do you understand?" Lizzie looked at the book then back to him,

"No." He nodded then looked down at the paper. He drew a square then showed it to her.

"A book is a square, you see." She nodded. "Now all you have to do now is make it

Dimensional." Erik said as he added lines to the corners of the book, then connected them. He showed her, and she shook her head.

"You sure do make everything sound so complicated. All you do is draw a square and make it look like it's coming off the page."

"Well you understand it now don't you?" Lizzie smiled and mimicked his work.

They stayed in his study, working on art, all afternoon. That is until Nadir walked into Erik's home.

"Erik?" Nadir called at the edge of the lake. Erik ran from the study, Lizzie followed.

"Erik I thought I'd ju- Who is this Mademoiselle?" Nadir said walking to Lizzie and gently kissing the back of her hand. Lizzie giggled as Erik said,

"This is Elizabeth De Chany."

"De Chany?" Nadir said in shock. He looked at Lizzie and then asked, "The Vicomte's daughter?"

"Yes Nadir." Erik said, sounding some what aggravated.

"Erik may I speak to you in private." Erik nodded and then looked at Lizzie,

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" She nodded and the two gentlemen walked into the study, which was a fault on their part because Lizzie could still hear everything they were saying.

"Erik are you insane? Have you not thought that the Vicomte will come looking for his daughter? He is a powerful man, he could have your head! You cannot get back at Raoul by taking his daughter!"

"She came to me Nadir! He kicked her out and she came to me, I simply offered she stay here!" Erik sat down in of the chairs and murmured, "I Love her." Nadir sat a hand on his friend's shoulder and said just above a whisper,

"I figured as much, but Erik…she's not Christine."

"I know she's not and I am so glad. Christine was so naïve and narrow-minded. But Lizzie she's so sophisticated and liberal. And Nadir she's betrothed to Fredrick Heaton. He is soon going to be the Duke. He is handsome as well as rich but she wants me. She loves me a disfigured monster. It serves no logic and I'm so glad it doesn't." Nadir looked at his friend of many years and did not what to feel. Pity, for his friend was once again in the complicated and tricky world of love. Or Happiness because of the same reason.

"You have not…err…violated her have you?"

"Of coarse not! I couldn't take the innocence away from her."

"I apologize for my question and my earlier assumption that you had kid napped her." Nadir said.

"That's alright, I suppose that would be anyone's first belief." Erik stood then continued, "Well she will be getting lonely, shall we share her a few moments of our time?" He said jokingly.

"I suppose." Nadir sarcastically murmured. The two men made their way from the study, and found Lizzie patiently waiting at the lake's edge.

"You two done chatting?" Lizzie asked. Erik nodded just before Nadir said,

"Mademoiselle forgive but I must have a drink in your presence. Erik bring me some of that wine I got you over the holidays last year, I have the strange craving for alcohol. I hope you don't mind Lizzie."

"No not at all, in fact Erik please bring me a glass also." Erik smiled then nodded, then looked over to Nadir's brow, which was raised in raised in shock. Erik disappeared into the kitchen, just before Nadir said,

"What would your father say?"

"Probably nothing, he's not very fond of me at the moment." She said, her face growing a little more grim.

"I'm sorry he's being so…unreasonable."

"Thank you." Lizzie looked away from him and at the lake before thinking of a question to ask.

"Where are you from? I mean judging by you accent and skin color you cannot be from France originally."

"I was born in Persia and spent most of my life there, I left about…35 years ago so I consider myself a Frenchmen." Just then Erik walked from the kitchen, handed Lizzie and Nadir and Lizzie their glasses before sipping his own drink.

They all took a seat, Erik and Lizzie on the piano bench and Nadir sitting in Erik's throne chair. There they discussed politics, music, family, hobbies and everything else they could think of before 2:00 am rolled around and Nadir forced himself to leave his friend's hom.

**Have You ever Been in Love**

**Celine Dion**

**Have you ever been in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
When your heart's shooting stars  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
Have you ever been so in love**

Have you ever walked on air  
Ever felt like you were dreamin'  
When you never thought it could  
But it really feels that good  
Have you ever been so in love

Have you ever been in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
When your heart's shooting star  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
Have you ever been in love, have you...

The time I spent  
Waiting for something that was heaven-sent  
When you find it don't let go,  
I know

Have you ever said a prayer  
And found that it was answered  
All my hope has been restored  
And I ain't looking anymore  
Have you ever been so in love, have you...

Some place that you ain't leavin'  
Somewhere you're gonna stay  
When you finally found the meanin'  
Have you ever felt this way

The time I spent  
Waiting for something that was heaven-sent  
When you find it, don't let go,  
I know...

Coz have you ever been so in love, so in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
You can even reach the stars  
Doesn't matter near or far  
Have you ever been so in love

Have you ever been in love  
Have you ever been in love  
So in... love...

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...please**


	20. Inside Your Heaven

**Hey, sorry it took me so long but:**

**-computer got sick**

**-got new carpet**

**-started summer school**

**-writers block**

**-lost interest**

**Soo...yep I've been reallyu busy. Hope you guys are having a good summer:D**

**Review!**

**please and thank you**

**Chapter 20**

Lizzie woke to an empty bed, wearing the same clothes as the night before. It had been so late last night when Nadir left she had not felt like changing into suitable clothes. She sat up and stretched then walked over to the trunk and opened it. Lizzie pulled out an emerald, silk dress and changed into it.

Once finished she walked out of the room only to find Erik was no where in sight. She continued to the kitchen and found him cooking breakfast.

"Good Morning, did you sleep well?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, and you?" She nodded.

"What are you making?"

"You'll see. It's almost done. Go find something to do, I'll call you when breakfast is ready." She nodded and walked out of the room.

Lizzie went into the study, sat in a chair and began to draw. Naturally she was not very good at it, but she planned to get better by Christmas. Which meant she only had about two and a half weeks.

Lizzie wanted to show Erik how much she had improved with drawing and that seemed like the perfect solution. She hadn't decided exactly what she would draw but she knew it would be special.

She first sketched things she saw around the room then started on people. Starting herself figuring she knew that one best then began on Erik. Just as she began his mask Erik called,

"Lizzie breakfast is ready."

"Alright." She flipped the page, so he couldn't see it. Then followed him into the kitchen. Lizzie sat at the table as he placed a plate in front of her. The food was not familiar to her so she asked, "What is this?"

"It's a Persian dish, try it." She did and found it to be really good.

There was a long silence until Lizzie felt the need to say something that had been plaguing her mind.

"Erik, when you and Nadir talked privately in the study yesterday I overheard your conversation. I was wondering if you meant it when you said that you were glad I wasn't my mother? If she was alive and back to you would you still want me?"

Erik stared at her. Lizzie's look was hopeful yet concerned and her eyes had become a icy blue color.

"Lizzie," He stopped. What could he say? He couldn't lie. Erik still loved Christine evene after everything. No matter how much he hated it, it still hurt to think she left him for another. He loved Lizzie and he knew it, but how strong was this new love? Could it overcome an old infatuation with a deceased Prima Donna?

I know It's short but I already have the next chapter typed, just have to fix a few things:D

**Inside your heaven**

**By: Carrie Underwood**

**I've been down  
Now I'm blessed  
I felt a revelation coming around  
I guess its right, it's so amazing  
Everytime I see you I'm alive  
You're all I've got  
You lift me up  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes**

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When we touch, when we love  
The stars light up  
The wrong becomes undone  
Naturally, my soul surrenders  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes

And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
And I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathing in  
A soothing wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When minutes turn to days and years  
When mountains fall, I'll still be here  
Holdin you until the day I die  
And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven  
Oh yes I do  
I wanna be inside your heaven  



	21. The Winner Takes All

**Hey, I'm not sure if I like this chapter, but tell me what you think.**

**thanks to everyone who reviewed, YOU ROCK!**

**Chapter 21**

Raoul sat in his study, he had been sitting there for almost three hours and had no intention of moving. With each passing moment he had become more worried and felt closer to insanity.

_Maybe I should have been more level minded_

_But she deliberately disobeyed me. She does not understand the pain that man has caused me._

_Well I never actually sat down and described the feelings I had exactly._

_But then I never thought anything like this would happen._

'_anything like this?' She fell in love that is all right? Teenage girls do that often._

_But not when they are betrothed._

_But she said she did not love Fredrick. I was sure that he was the perfect match for her. God her mother was never this stubborn. She must have gotten that from me. I thought she would have realized her mistake and come home within a day._

_Would you have left Christine so quickly?_

_This is nothing like that. What Christine and I had was true unshakable love, she is just a child she is not old enough to know true love._

_She is a year older than Christine was._

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He heard his butler greet the visitor, a few murmurs from a man then footsteps coming towards his study. Raoul looked up from the fire to see Fredrick standing in the doorway.

Fredrick had never seen Raoul look so distressed.

"Vicomte are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just having a few struggles. Nothing I can't handle. Can I help you with something?" Raoul said.

"I was actually looking for Lizzie. Last time we spoke she seemed upset with me and I just wanted to apologize."

"You are a good man Fredrick and there is nothing that would make me more happy than to call you my son but I'm not sure if your right for my daughter."

"What?" Fredrick said in complete shock. "Was it something I did?"

"No," He stopped realizing this was not going to be as easy as he would have hoped. "I just think she needs some time to think about things. I sort of pressured her into this." Raoul watched as tears began to prickle in the young man's eyes." Remember she may choose you but I will not input on her decision." Fredrick nodded and said,

"I'm sorry Vicomte but if you will excuse me I have so business to take care of." Before Raoul could say anything Fredrick was headed towards the front door.

He sighed, but felt better. He had controlled his daughters life for to long and now was finally letting her live. All he had to do was figure out some way to call it truce with the Phantom. Or maybe he would get lucky and Lizzie would choose Fredrick. Either way Raoul would not interfere, unless it was absolutely necessary.

**I know I made You wait longer for Erik's answer sorry I just had to sneak this chappie in...**

**The Winner Take All**

**From: 'Mamma Mia'**

**I don't wanna talk  
About things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play**

The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny

I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules

The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear

The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain?

But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say?  
Rules must be obeyed

The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all

I don't wanna talk  
'Cause it makes me feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see

The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all

The game is on agein  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all

**REVIEW!...please**


	22. Take Me Baby

**Twinkle22 Your AWESOME!**

**Sorry it took so long I had it ready at the beggining of the week, but fanfic wouldnt let me upload the document.**

**The rest of you...please review:D**

**I'm not going to update unless I get atleast ...4 reviews. deal?**

**Chapter 22**

Once Erik did not answer right away Lizzie left the table. He would have gone after her but what could he say to make her understand? Yes I Love you but…that would not work. He needed to clear his head so Erik did what he always did, he haunted.

He found Lizzie in the study,

"I'm going out." Erik called into the room. She looked at him sharply before nodding. He then walked to the passage that led to box five and opened it. He entered and within minutes he was in the box. Once there he slipped into the shadows that lurked in the hall and slowly crept to the backstage.

Erik noticed a group of ballerinas talking, another version of the _Phantom _story no doubt. But he was wrong the subject of gossip today was…_Lizzie._

"Did you hear that the Vicomte's daughter is here in the Opera house?" a red head asked.

"I haven't seen her." a blonde chimed.

"That's because she's with the Opera Ghost!" another alleged as the girls gasped.

"Yes, the Vicomte even broke the courtship between his daughter and Monsieur Fredrick Heaton." The red head continued.

"So she gave up her life of luxury, her tremendously handsome fiancée and her family for a crazy man?" the blonde joked as the group giggled and walked back to the stage.

Erik's heart sank. For once the Opera Rats were right. Lizzie had given up her father's love, her country home, and the love of her fiancée? For him. And now Erik couldn't even give up an old obsession with her dead mother.

Erik inhaled deeply then began to walk back to box five. He decided he would watch rehearsals for a while before returning home.

As he walked from the wings, his eyes wandered from the stage to the rest of the theater. Andre and Firmin were just walking in and behind them was the Vicomte. Erik suddenly felt uneasy . But before he could make it to the box his curiosity was sparked again and he swiftly moved into another box, to get a better look. Raoul called Madame Giry off the stage and to a corner where they talked in private. Madame's face looked somewhat worried, yet the Vicomte's was determined. They spoke for a short amount of time and when they were threw Raoul nodded then began to go up the stairs and towards box five. Erik's heart jumped as he watched the Vicomte enter _his _box. He heard the sliding of his passage way and it closing again.

Erik followed Raoul but stopped when the Vicomte closed the door. He decided to eavesdrop until they were threw.

XXXX

Lizzie sat in the study, trying to draw. When she had asked Erik about her mother she had expected him to choose herself. But when he didn't she had felt sad, embarrassed and hurt.

_Maybe I should apologize._

_Why? I didn't do anything._

_Well I know how he feels about my mother and I shouldn't have even brought it up._

_But he is with me now and he should be devoted and forget the rest._

_Except my mother is different._

_How?_

_He loved her for so long and that was the only person before me…_

Lizzie heard the passage open and decided to apologize. She stood from her drawing and walked to the door. But where she expected to find Erik she found her father.

"Papa?"

"Oh, Lizzie are you alright? Has that monster harmed you?"

"That _monster _has been the only one in the world who cared about me. He has fed me, clothed me and has been so wonderful." Lizzie said, her voice becoming more caring as she spoke of him. Her look became cold as she looked at him then she said,

"Why are you here?"

"I've come to take you home." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry I've kept this going for so long."

"No Papa, I'm, not coming home." Raoul looked at her harshly then continued.

"Lizzie stop this act. He doesn't care about you. He loves you because you are your mother's daughter."

"That's not true!"

"Oh really? If he did love you, he would have let you go already, realizing you belong with your family." Lizzie turned sharply to him.

"If I am correct, _you _are the one who disowned me!"

"I did no such thing. I had planned that you would come home once you realized what that man really is."

"Oh, and what is that?" Lizzie asked cynically.

"A Monster!" She turned away from the man she knew to be her father.

"You don't even know him."

"I don't claim to, but I know what he has done." Raoul turned his daughter to face him. "Lizzie I wouldn't lie to you. I know this man and he would do anything to get what he wants, and I'm so afraid of what that might be."

"Erik would never do anything without my permission."

"Lizzie…"

"Get out."

"What?" Raoul asked , bewildered.

"Leave!" Without another word Raoul turned to the door, just as Erik was returning. The two men glared at each other before parting.

As the Vicomte left Erik hastily walked to Lizzie and pulled her into an embrace.

"No matter what your father says-"

"Spying were we?" Lizzie interrupted playfully. He smiled and continued,

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist." Erik's face became more serious as with hers. "No matter what your father thinks I do Love you, regardless of how it may seem."

"I know, I know." Lizzie said, just before capturing his lips with hers. Quickly he deepened the kiss. She began to laugh as left a trail of kisses up and down her neck.

Okay honestly I don't know how this song applys to the chapter but it's been stuck in my head all day so...yah

I LOVE RENT!

**Take Me As I Am **

**RENT 3 3 3**

**Every single day, I walk down the street  
I hear people say, "Baby's so sweet"  
Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me,  
Boys - girls, I can't help it baby  
So be kind, and don't lose your mind  
Just remember that I'm your baby  
Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me  
Take me baby or leave me  
A tiger in a cage can never see the sun  
This diva needs her stage,  
Baby - let's have fun!  
You are the one I choose  
Folks would kill to fill your shoes  
You love the limelight too, now baby  
So be mine but don't waste my time  
Cryin' - "O' Honeybear - are you still my my my baby?"  
Don't. You. Dare.  
Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me  
No way - can I be what I'm not  
But hey - don't you want your girl hot!  
Don't fight - don't lose your head  
'Cause every night - who's in your bed?  
Who, who's in your bed, baby?  
Kiss, Pookie.  
It won't work.  
I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I make lists in my sleep  
Baby what's my sin?  
Never quit - I follow through  
I hate mess - but I love you  
What to do with my impromptu baby  
So be wise 'cause this girl satisfies  
You've got a prize, but don't compromise  
You're one lucky baby  
Take me for what I am  
A control freak  
Who I was meant to be  
A snob - yet over-attentive  
And if you give a damn  
A lovable, droll geek  
Take me baby or leave me  
And anal retentive  
That's it!  
The straw that breaks my back  
I quit  
Unless you take it back  
Women  
What is it about them?  
Can't live with them or without them!  
Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me  
Take me baby  
Or leave me  
Guess I'm leavin'  
I'm GONE!**


	23. If We Hold on Together

_**okay I rewrote some of this chapter because I hated it the other way. In case you haven't noticed I really am beggining to loath this story, I am going to finish it but it might take a while. Thanks for reading :D**_

Someone yelling his name stirred Erik from his sleep. He recognized the voice as Nadir's, he was coming into the Lair. Erik got up from the bed and walked to the lake. Sure enough there was his old friend coming in on the boat, with a gleeful smile and a paper in his hand.

"Why are you here so early?" Was all Erik could say.

"I just thought I'd come and check up on my favorite Ghost." Erik gave him a skeptical look then replied,

"That's it?"

"Well no I came to give you this letter. It's from my employer Sebastian Reid. He is looking to open a shop strictly for music and he thinks it would bring in more customers if he could advertise Voice Lessons as well." Erik sighed.

"Tell him I said 'Thank you for your interest but I must decline.'" Nadir looked disappointed but, handed him the letter and said,

"Think about it." With that he left Erik's home.

Erik shook his head but non-the-less broke the seal on the note and read it,

_Dear Mr. Destler,_

_I am writing because I am interested in your services. Nadir has told me you are quite the singer and have taught a few pupils your talents. _

_I shall be opening a small music store at the end of the month. If you help me bring in a small profit, you will be greatly rewarded. Your swiftness to England would be greatly appreciated. _

_Hope to see you in London,_

_Sebastian Reid_

Erik read the letter over the threw it to the ground. 'It's pointless,' he thought. 'I could never just leave Lizzie.' Erik walked back into the bedroom and laid next to the women he loved. He breathed in her scent of lavender and vanilla. Felt her slow deep breathing against him, and was soon back to sleep him self.

"Erik? C'mon Sleeping Beauty, time to get up." 'How long has it been since I feel asleep? 5, 10 minutes tops.' He thought. Without warning he put his arm around her and pulled her down next to him. Lizzie let out a small scream but that was soon over come with laughter.

Erik pulled her closer held her to him.

"No, we can't just lie in bed all day." She said as if she were an impatient child.

"Fine, fine I'll get up. Damn Nadir and him coming so early."

"Nadir stopped by? What did he need?" Lizzie Inquired

"He gave me a letter, from his employer, Sebastian Reid. He wanted me to work for him in his music store in London."

"Oh?"

"Yes, but I haven't made a decision yet, but I would love to take this opportunity. Imagine it Lizzie you and me together, finally. Starting anew in a country where we are not the Opera Ghost and the Vicomte's daughter but Erik and Lizzie, free to do what we please instead of being stopped by the name society has given us."

"Erik, you make it sound so easy, but I cannot leave my father here in France alone. He only wants what is best for me and I am all he has. Erik sighed then said,

"You are right, we will stay here then."

"Erik no, you should go. You want this, it may be your last chance at… at… well normalcy."

"But Lizzie you-"

"I will always be here Erik."

"Alright." Erik said adverting his eyes to the ground.

"When do they want you in London?"

"As soon as possible."

"I guess we should probably hurry then." Lizzie said with a half hearted smile.


	24. Goodbye My Lover

**Hope you like...**

**Good Bye My Lover**

So it was, Erik would be leaving for England as soon as night fell. Lizzie and he had spent a couple hours talking, as well as drinking most of the tea he owned. She had made the comment that if he were to fit in, in England he would have to be fond of tea.

They had lunch together then had met at his desk.

"Oh," Lizzie said reaching under a few papers. "I drew this for you." she handed him a drawing or two figures. He guessed one was him because he didn't know to many people with a mask on their face.

When he gave a puzzled glance she laughed. "This was _supposed_ to show you how much I've improved since you first began your teachings."

"Yes," Erik began, "I am certainly glad I have taught you to draw. I shutter to think what talent the world would have been missing out on." He said trying to sound convincing, by the sound of her laughter Erik knew he had failed.

"I know it horrible so I'll leave all the sketching to you."

"Either way I will cherish this forever. Thank you love." Lizzie smiled then looked at the clock on his desk.

"Erik, evening is coming. Do you think you should begin to pack?" He nodded then walked into his bedroom.

Erik had begun packing about an hour ago and already Lizzie was missing him. 'It's for the best.' she reassured herself over and over again. What would she do once he left? Of course, she would return to the normal boring life she had lived before he had come into her life, right? There was that chance though, that Erik would come back. He would come back to enrich her life once again with love and passion.

Lizzie finished her thought then asked,

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really, I do not have much of an appetite." Erik said taking his eyes away from the suitcase he had almost stuffed full with things that he needed. Including a few choice songs which he had composed, his beloved music box, and his collection of The Odyssey.

Lizzie sighed and stood from the bed which she had been sitting upon since he had begun packing. She walked over to the chest which held her dresses, grabbed one that was a dark navy and slipped it on, not truly caring about modesty in front of Erik.

After giving a slight grin as she caught Erik ogling at her she walked to a mirror and tried to make herself look more respectable. Once finished she turned around to see Erik still looking at her only this time his gaze was heart-felt and a held a kind of longing.

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"I've finished packing, but I do not know if I can actually leave you." She sighed.

"It's for the best Erik."

He nodded then picked up the two bags he had been piling his belongings into. Lizzie stifled a laugh then asked,

"However will you be as silent as a Phantom with those suitcases in your hand?"

"It's night. Not many should be awake, even then I will be extra careful."

"Do you want me to accompany you to the train station?"

"No, it would just be an excuse to put off good bye and I cannot dwell from it any longer. Otherwise I may not be able to leave you at all." Lizzie nodded but looked to the floor, trying to hide the tears that had formed. Erik set down his bags and took her into his arms.

"Don't cry my dear, this will not be forever. Before you know it I will be back in France with you again." Erik whispered. Lizzie stepped back from him.

"I'm sorry for acting like such a child, I just…" She trailed off, not knowing even what to say. "Good bye my love."

"Au revoir Lizzie." He pulled her into a kiss but before he could deepen the kiss Lizzie pulled away. Erik picked up his bags once more then began to walk to his mirror that led to box five.

"I will get my things then leave after you." Lizzie said, tears still falling from her eyes.

"There is no need to rush, stay here as long as you would like." She nodded but knew she would leave quickly after him. This home was his and was him. Lizzie would not be able to stay long and actually leave.

Erik walked down the passage looking back into her eyes frequently. His heart told him to return to her and take her into his arms once more. His mind, however, told him he was doing the right thing and to keep walking.

So he relied on his intellect as it had always been faithful to him, his heart and tricked him many a time. So he left, his Opera house, his home, and his beloved Lizzie.

**James Blunt - Goodbye My Lover **

**Did I disappoint you or let you down?**

**Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?**

**'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,**

**Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.**

**So I took what's mine by eternal right.**

**Took your soul out into the night.**

**It may be over but it won't stop there,**

**I am here for you if you'd only care.**

**You touched my heart you touched my soul.**

**You changed my life and all my goals.**

**And love is blind and that I knew when,**

**My heart was blinded by you.**

**I've kissed your lips and held your head.**

**Shared your dreams and shared your bed.**

**I know you well, I know your smell.**

**I've been addicted to you.**

**Goodbye my lover.**

**Goodbye my friend.**

**You have been the one.**

**You have been the one for me.**

**I am a dreamer but when I wake,**

**You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.**

**And as you move on, remember me,**

**Remember us and all we used to be**

**I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.**

**I've watched you sleeping for a while.**

**I'd be the father of your child.**

**I'd spend a lifetime with you.**

**I know your fears and you know mine.**

**We've had our doubts but now we're fine,**

**And I love you, I swear that's true.**

**I cannot live without you.**

**Goodbye my lover.**

**Goodbye my friend.**

**You have been the one.**

**You have been the one for me.**

And I still hold your hand in mine.

In mine when I'm asleep.

And I will bear my soul in time,

When I'm kneeling at your feet.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.


	25. On My Own

**On My Own**

Looking at his home through tear filled eyes, getting ready to leave, Lizzie felt almost a need to stay there. Leaving would like almost turning her back on Erik, turning her back on everything they had shared those past months. But she knew she could net stay here. She neglected the feelings of Fredrick and her father. They had only tried to protect her. With this in mind Lizzie took a deep breath, wiped away her tears and left The Phantom's Lair.

Slowly she crept through the passageway, but made it to the door leading to box five. Silently sliding opening the door and closing it, when Lizzie established no one was close by she walked from the box, and into the bright hallway. She then made her way from the opera house, greeting no one.

Once inside a taxi that had stopped just out side the opera house she let her tears fall again.

-

"Where to Mademoiselle?" The driver's voice startled her but she replied:

"The Duke's house." Right after she had gotten the words out the carriage was moving in the direction of Fredrick's estate.

Almost twenty minutes later Lizzie found herself on the door step just out side or Fredrick's home. She knocked briskly and almost immediately the door was answered by an older butler.

"My I help you?"

"I need to speak with Monsieur Heaton."

"Which Heaton male are you referring to?"

"Fredrick. I am Lizzie De Chany." The Older man nodded the opened the door further.

"Please come in Mademoiselle I will show you to the parlor." He took her down a hallway then into a room decorated in a sky blue.

"Please sit. Monsieur Fredrick will be with you shortly."

"Alright, Thank you." Lizzie sat and tried to make herself look more presentable. She ran her fingers through her hair and patted her cheeks as if that would rid any suspicious that she had been crying.

Moments later Fredrick walked in, looking surprised her.

"Lizzie I--"

"Fredrick please I have to tell you something and I'm afraid if I do not say it now I will never be able to." Taking his hand she pulled down onto the couch next to him. He was completely silent and was staring at her intently, yet worry flickering in his eyes.

"Fredrick, these past months I have not been faithful to you. I am in love with another." Fredrick's eyes slid shut and he looked to the ground. "I am sorry it was wrong of me but I am afraid that the feelings of love I have for the other man will not fade with 'I Do's.'"

"Lizzie are you aware of how much I care for you? I have waited all these weeks for you. Please tell me what I have done incorrect, I have lost you yet I do not what I have done to do so."

"No, you have done nothing--"

"Then why have you treated me like this?" Fredrick had stood from the couch and was pacing the room. "The last time we spoke you yelled at me for a reason I know not, then when I came to apologize for what ever I had done your father informs me that I am no longer betrothed to you. Just tell me what I can do to have you Lizzie. Please, choose me."

**On my Own**

**Les Miz. 3**

**And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to.  
Without a home, without a friend  
without a face to say hello to  
But now the night is near  
And I can make-believe he's here**

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him 'til morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me

In the rain  
The pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him, the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm lonely  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me, his world will go on turning  
The world is full of happiness that I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him...  
But only on my own... 

**Woot Woot the story is coming to a close soon. Review... :D  
**


	26. No Good Deed

**Sorry this Chapter is kinda short but I updated 2 times in one day!! woot woot Review**

**No Good Deed**

Lizzie walked back to the Taxi. She had left, saying she needed to think about what she needed to do and talk to her father.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Vicomte De Chany's home."

Erik walked briskly down the Parisian streets. His usual feeling to cling to the shadows had left him. After all, he thought, he was leaving this city what good would it be to hide.

He thought about Lizzie too. Many times he found himself stopped staring back at the opera house. Trying to decide whether or not to return to her. Somehow each time he forced himself to keep walking towards the train station, also avoiding the strange glances he got from the people of Paris.

As he walked he failed to see a French officer walking, almost running, behind him. He failed to see the gun in his hand. He had failed to see Monsieur Firmin order the officer after him in the opera house, and after feeling a sharp pain he failed to see at all.

Meanwhile Lizzie walked into her home and found her father in the library.

"Papa?" Lizzie said, her voice barely above a whisper. Raouls head shot up and almost immediately a smile came to his lips.

"Lizzie?" He asked in disbelief. Raoul stood from his chair and embraced his daughter. "Has he hurt you? What has happened?"

"No, no he has not harmed me Papa. He has found a better life for himself in America. I made him go." Raoul sighed and walked to the window.

"You are home then, for good?

"Yes Papa, if that is alright." She joined him at the window. "I know you disapproved of the relationship I had with the Opera G-- Erik but Papa…I Loved him."

"And what of Fredrick?" Raoul asked turning towards Lizzie.

"I do not know about Fredrick. I do not know whether or not I should marry him. I am fearful I would not be faithful."

"Lizzie nothing would give me greater joy than to welcome Fredrick into our family."

"I know Papa." Raoul cupped Lizzie's face in his hands and said:

"My dear you look worn. Perhaps you should go and lie down." She nodded but knew not how she would find the will to sleep, it would be the first time in a while that Erik would not be there laying beside her.

Lizzie turned to the stairs and slowly made her way up them. Her outlook on life had become dismal, she had no idea what she wanted out of life any more. The plans she had before her encounter with her Phantom now seemed so simple and meaningless.

The fact that there was a chance she may never see her beloved again made a chill crawl up and down her spine. Was the world so cruel that it would allow such a thing?

Lizzie, however, did not know how truly cruel and brutal the world really was.

**No Good Deed**

**Wicked 3**

**Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen**

Let his flesh not be torn  
Let his blood leave no stain  
Though they beat him  
Let him feel no pain  
Let his bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy him  
Let him never die:  
Let him never die:

Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:

What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know which trick I ought to try  
Fiyero, where are you?  
Already dead, or bleeding?  
One more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply?

Unlimited  
The damage is unlimited  
To everyone I've tried to help  
Or tried to love  
And, oh, Fiyero, you're the latest  
Victim of my greatest achievement  
In a long career of distress  
Every time I could, I tried making good  
And what I made was a mess!

No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!

Nessa:  
Doctor Dillamond:  
Fiyero:  
Fiyero!!

One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why

No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did:  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:  
Let all Oz be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I can not succeed  
Fiyero, saving you  
I promise no good deed   
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again!


End file.
